Shadow of the Sorceress
by Langoth
Summary: 6 months after the Destruction of Ultimecia, a new face appears on the scene. He is an echo of a dead foe, will he succeed in his mission to bring back the fallen Sorceress? How far will he go to acomplish his missions? Seiftis, Squiona, Selvine.
1. Encounters

I do not own Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Final Fantasy VIII- Shadow of the Sorceress  
  
One thing before this starts, one major thing that differs this from FF VIII's main story is SQUALL does NOT know LAGUNA is his father, alright? Good, I've cleared that up.  
  
Chapter 1- Encounters  
  
It had been six months since the defeat of Ultimecia and the time compression.  
  
So far things had gone well for almost everyone, aside from three people of the heroes who beat Ultimecia. Those three would have been Zell, Seifer and Quistis.  
  
For those it went good for, very good for in fact, would be Squall, Irvin, Rinoa, Selphie, Edea, Cid, and Xu.  
  
Edea had grown closer to everyone after the whole event, and began to learn more about her children who she had lost contact with for so long, aside from Seifer. She lived with Cid, and he was happy as well. Both stayed at Balamb Garden and Cid still played the roll as Headmaster.  
  
Irvin and Selphie where happy together, but at the moment where helping rebuild Trabia. No one had heard much from either of them, they had kept very busy, but they where very happy together. Selphie barely left Irvin's side, and they where both fine with that.  
  
Rinoa and Squall, the love birds, the very dark, antisocial love bird, and the loving angel of a love bird, and it still reflected that now. Squall was his old anti social self, while Rinoa was the loving caring person she always was, however, whenever no one else was around, Squall always opened up to her, he was the only person he'd open smile around.  
  
Now, for the unhappy people, it was not so nice of affairs really.  
  
Zell was almost killed in a hotdog incident not long after the war, and has permanently stopped eating his favorite food, after being clinically dead for 3 minutes after choking to death on one. Following that, Zell tried to ask out the library girl he liked, and she agreed to go out with him, she was killed in a tragic car accident 2 hours after agreeing. He also has recently discovered his real parents are alive, and has had no way to get in contact with them. Both of them seem to be very happy without him based on their profiles, so he feels like a shadow in the painting.  
  
Quistis, she has had it rough for the same reasons as always. She has been unable to regain her instructor's license, and has also fallen out of the loop with all her friends. Quistis also was nearly killed by a group of Ultimecia worshippers who tortured her for days before Squall and Zell found her. She has also been on far too many dangerous missions for Edea and Cid's tastes, but refuses to stop taking missions. Her flare for life seems to be gone. Quistis feels jealous over Squall as well, but has not allowed that aspect to eat away at her life. She does however feel terrible at missed opportunities. The last part of her life that seems to have gone bad is her drinking. Before Quistis would have a glass of wine here and there, now she drinks much stronger liquor to numb the pain of her existence.  
  
Seifer is in a league of shit all his own. He never made it back to Garden, and received no forgiveness from anyone, not even Edea. He wallowed in self pity for two months, but with Fujin and Rajin, started a mercenary unit. The world hates Seifer as well. Women even go as far as to hide their children on the street from him. No one, of any government or even Seed will come after the Knight of the Sorceress. He is considered far too dangerous. He feels very alone, and has had to deal with problem after problem, but he always does. Being so hated has worn away on his life however, and he has become bitterer towards the world. He hates Ultimecia now, as he blames her for all the problems in his life, he had so much more before she came into the picture. He also has a bitter distaste for Rinoa, who he hates for going to Squall, and for being a Sorceress. He now, hates all Sorceresses, some part of his mind has made them all as bad as Ultimecia in his mind, and he blames them almost as much as he blames her.  
  
Seifer had killed well over 100 men who got into his way in the last month, and nothing came across him and his 'posse' with ill intent and left alive. Until now that is.  
  
Seifer was on a mission for a terrorist group that hated Seed, normally Seifer didn't touch Seed, as he knew if he left Seed alone, they'd leave him alone, but the paycheck on this job was just too large. The posse, the actually name of his mercenary unit, was considered second only to Seed, but much worse at defending targets, they where more like a wrecking ball, hire them, and point them in the right direction.  
  
But as Seifer sat in his hotel at Dollet, waiting to eliminate three Seeds that had planted themselves in the organizations midsts, the worst thing that could come into his life did.  
  
On the way to his hotel, people yelled at him to leave town, to kill himself, or do some other unspeakable acts, but no one ever said they would do anything to him, not after what happened last month, it was all over the news, a gunblade can be a very graphic weapon if not used to efficiently kill.  
  
He looked at Fujin a moment.  
  
"Why are we taking this job again?" He asked.  
  
"MONEY" Fujin said. "Yea, after this we can party for like 4 months straight, ya know?" Rajin said with his large smile. "You know guys... have you ever thought we should save our money for once and put it towards something for a secure future?" Seifer asked. Fujin and Rajin both gave him a worried look.  
  
Seifer then broke out into laughter they followed, realizing it was a joke.  
  
"Well, I'm going to the bar, you guys want anything?" Seifer asked. "Nah, we're fine right?" He asked Fujin, who nodded. "FINE," She said. "Ok, well, if you don't find me tonight, you'll know I'm past out in the bar, or outside the bar," Seifer said casually and exited the room.  
  
Drinking had become a great escape for the Ex-Cadet. It always seemed to lighten the mood for him.  
  
He sighed as he continued towards the bar, when he was almost there he found someone in front of the door. They seemed to blend into the shadows.  
  
"Seifer Almasy?" The man asked. "What?" Seifer replied rudely. "Die," The man said and walked out, punching Seifer in the face, sending him 15 feet back and cracking against a brick wall. Seifer got up and couldn't believe he was hit that hard, no person hit that hard, not even Rajin. He drew Hyperion and glared at the figure that calmly walked towards him.  
  
The man was about 6'5, and appeared to be very well build, a very muscular, but athletic build. He wore a dark blue V-neck T-shirt with white trim and while along the sides under the arms, and pair of black leather pants, and a pair of leather boots. Even though it was night he was wearing a pair of sunglasses, and his face aside from the glasses seemed very smooth and well shaped, he was no older then 17. His hair was short and brown, but he had some hair that came down the front. One thing that struck Seifer as odd was he had an odd black and red cloak, that mainly covered his shoulders and arms, and the band that kept the cloak on in the middle looked odd.  
  
"Alright asshole, I just wanted to have a nice fucking drink, now you've gone and FUCKED with MY evening, you obviously know who I am, so your just some dipshit with a death wish," Seifer spat angrily, no one so far had the gall to try anything like this yet.  
  
The man with the straight face then smiled broadly. "Do try and kill me, dying is a lot of fun," He said and started to chuckle, it wasn't what one would call a natural chuckle. It wasn't what someone who was right in the head would chuckle like.  
  
Seifer rushed forward and began to swing Hyperion, moving as deadly and efficiently as ever, only Squall could match him in the art of the gunblade, but this man dodged each swing easily, ducking under and moving to the side of every move.  
  
Seifer at last jumped back and shot a fireball at him. The young man turned and took it in the shoulder, leaving no mark on his cloak and leaped at Seifer before the ex-knight could react. He grabbed Seifer, swung him as hard as he could and whipped him into the side of a moving car. Seifer went through the side door killing the driver, who was crushed by the door and Seifer.  
  
Almasy fell out of the side of the car and struggled to get up. 'I can't believe this freak,' He thought. With the same sick smile on his face the man continued to walk towards him.  
  
"Come on Seifer, I've come along way, the least you could do is put a fight for all my trouble," He said.  
  
Seifer in a rage charged him and with one quick swipe which not even this new man, could dodge, sliced off his right forearm.  
  
The man howled in pain and stepped back looking at the stump that let black blood pour out of it.  
  
"What the hell?" Seifer said in shock, noting it wasn't what blood should look like. The man looked astonished at him arm. "Y-You took off my arm!" He shouted angrily. Seifer smirked and pulled up Hyperion. "That's right, I did, your head is next on the chop list," Seifer stated with renewed confidence, despite the pain that was surging through his back.  
  
"Don't get too confident, watch and see," The young man stated. He looked at his arm and a new one sprouted out, covered with the black blood. He then with one swift motion swung his arm once and the blood splattered against a nearby wall.  
  
"Can we keep going? I'm getting bored," He said. Seifer was now officially shocked.  
  
Before Seifer could even say another word his attacker was upon him with a vicious kick, Seifer hit the ground barely able to move.  
  
"All too easy Seifer," He chuckled and walked over to the downed knight.  
  
"Ultimecia was right, you're nothing but a worthless lap dog," He said as he reached down to pick up Seifer by the hair.  
  
Seifer's eyes shot open, he moved up and stabbed the beast in the stomach, and the pulled out, cut his throat, and stabbed him in the leg. Seifer got to his feet as the creature choked on its own blood and stumped the right leg.  
  
Seifer fell back as the monster fell down gagging another moment, and finally stopped. He let out a sigh of relief, what the hell was this thing. But his victory was short lived. The creature started to stir, and Seifer noted the wounds where disappearing and a new leg had already reground, the things clothing even healed.  
  
He saw a motorcyclist driving past, he took his chance. He used the blunt end of Hyperion and swung his gunblade, taking the man off the already started bike. Seifer jumped on and drove off as fast as he could, just as the monster stood up.  
  
The cloak over his shoulders unfolded into two large bat-like wings. He snarled ravenously and then let off a deafening screech into the air that sounded like a halfway between a bat and a lizard. The wings where powerful and strong obviously able to give him flight. With one hard push they sent him into the air. He scouted the area with his eyes and snarled. He had lost his target.  
  
'You failed,' the voice said in his head. 'Finish him later, you have other things to do,' It said. He looked around confused for one moment. He then took off towards his next target.  
  
Seifer on the other hand was driving towards a very well known location, he was going to go to FP, and there he would take a train to Balamb, because he knew very well that he alone had no chance against something like that. He hated himself for admitting it, but he was too weak to kill that thing by himself, and it obviously had it in for him.  
  
The next morning, Fujin and Rajin found no sign of Seifer anywhere in the city.  
  
At Garden Quistis looked at Edea and Cid, they had called her to their office.  
  
"Quistis please sit down," Matron said with her normal sweat tone. Quistis sat down in her normal professional manner.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Quistis asked. "We won't lie to you, we are worried because of your behavior," Cid said seriously. "What are you worried about?" Quistis said, her face no looking very seriously. "Rinoa told us you have been drinking an unhealthy amount, and the missions you've been taking, and also how anti social you have become," Edea said.  
  
"With all due respect, I believe that is my life," Quistis said. "And you are possibly endangering your fellow Seeds, Quistis, to be blunt, your being suspended from duty effective immediately," Cid said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Quistis said in a deadly tone. "We don't like to see self destruction," Cid said, Edea was now very quiet. "We will not send you on missions as long as your behavior is like this, and will not allow you to instruct in any capacity as long as you behave like this," Cid added.  
  
Quistis said nothing, all she did was get up, and storm out of the room.  
  
"She'll thank us one day," Cid said to his wife very seriously.  
  
Quistis exited the Garden and walked into Balamb, she checked into the hotel, then exited, and went to the bar. It was getting close to nightfall now, the walk was long, but at this point, she was so angry with Garden that she needed time away anyway, she knew that.  
  
Quistis was very self-aware, she knew that the drinking was going to catch up with her soon, and she knew that she was not doing her best, and was taking too many risks. But she didn't care anymore. Unfortunately, she also realized that, so that is why she refused to argue the point more. Perhaps this would be good for her, and perhaps it would be bad. She just hoped they wouldn't reevaluate her soon, or she might be in trouble.  
  
She had a few glasses of whisky, the bartender wasn't one to question, all he knew is she paid for each glass. A man came over to Quistis's side.  
  
"Hey honey, wanna come home with me?" He asked. "As much as I want to go home with a dead rat," She retorted. "Hey! Do you know who I am?" He spat. Quistis had yet to even look at him.  
  
"No, nor do I care," She said. He reached to grab her but something stopped him.  
  
He heard a growl and looked down at the hand that caught him by the wrist. "Remove yourself," The man said in a low growl. "The lady and I have business," He added. "Find your own girl," The man spat.  
  
Quistis mentally sighed, this was not something she wanted to do. She would break these two idiots up, and then...  
  
She heard a crash as she turned and saw a hole in the wall, the bartender and the others fleeing and a very large male in front of her looking down at her.  
  
"Your aura is strong, who are you?" He asked. "Someone you don't want to know, leave me alone," She said and turned back to her drink. Before she could grab it, he took it and drank it down in one shot.  
  
"Your drink is finished, come with me," He ordered. Quistis wasn't in the mood for a brutish psychopath.  
  
"Go away, this is the last time I'll tell you," She stated. "Or you'll what?" He asked smirking.  
  
She took out Save the Queen and cracked it on his chest. He stumbled back and hissed in pain.  
  
"I'm surprised you're so accurate for being intoxicated," He growled. "I warned you, now go about your business," She ordered. "You are my business," He said bluntly.  
  
Quistis summoned a firia and blasted him out the side of the building. He hit the ground and stood up, his wings fanned out and he roared, the same screech that was heard in Dollet not one night ago was heard.  
  
'What the hell...?' Quistis thought.  
  
Ma Dincht saw the figure standing in the street as Quistis exited to battle him.  
  
'Oh my god, that is one of Zell's friends,' She thought. She rushed inside to contact Garden.  
  
"So you intend to fight me? You actually think you stand a chance?" He asked with a crazed, yet confident smirk on his face, exposing the two fangs that where now long and sharp.  
  
"I don't know who you are, or what you are, but I will fight you, and I won't lose," She said. The world around them grew very dark. He started to growl as he glanced around him.  
  
In the distance, he felt what was happening. His eyes widened with shock and fear. 'No!' He thought. He snarled and glared at her. "You wouldn't! Not here!" He shouted. Quistis had a glow about her. He let off one of his screeches and flew into the air, attempting obviously to dodge whatever was about to come for him.  
  
He stopped in mid air and turned towards the figure in the distance.  
  
"Come and get me Alexander! Show me what you can do!" He shouted, his deep voice echoed over the town.  
  
In the distance Alexander unleashed his massive assault, beams of energy blasted out. The man's face turned to one of shock as they closed in on him and blasted him out of the sky. The night sky was blanketed with light from the blast for a moment.  
  
Quistis sighed and was about to head for her hotel when the figure landed in front of her, his body was torn, bleeding and burnt. "You BITCH!" He snarled. His clothing healed over and a moment later he looked fine. "My tuuuurn," He said with a crazed tone.  
  
He started to chant as two glowing purple orbs appeared and launched at Quistis, she moved out of the way of the first, it went right past her and destroyed the rental car depot. The other she barely got to the side of and destroyed a boat.  
  
She glared at him as he chuckled darkly. "Come on now, don't tell me that's all you'll put up with, the man last night was much more amusing, tell me, will you run like that worthless lap dog?" He asked.  
  
'Lap dog? Does he mean Seifer?' She thought.  
  
Just then lightning cracked down from above and hit the figure, he howled in pain as it exploded around him.  
  
Zell jumped off a roof top and landed behind Quistis. "Zell?" She asked. "Yea Quistis, everyone was worried, apparently we had a reason to be," Zell said. "Squall and..." Quistis asked. "Are right here," Squall said appearing behind the small crater in the street where the creature had been.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Zell said looking for the monster. A figure grabbed him from behind and tossed him through a wall.  
  
"Little punk! Do you have any idea how much that stings?!" He shouted angrily. Squall sliced off his right wing with a gunblade strike and it fell to the ground. He snarled and a new wing grew out. He punched Squall through a car and the Commander lay there barely moving.  
  
"None of you are any fun," He spat as he walked towards Squall. Squall jumped to his feet and sliced the creature done the front. He fell over and got back up, already healed.  
  
"Seifer taught you that trick?" He snapped. Firia hit him in the back and he spun around to see Quistis. "Oh that's right, I forgot about..." He froze when he saw Rinoa.  
  
"You," He whispered in shock stepping back growling.  
  
He looked almost nervous over Rinoa.  
  
'Kill her,' The voice said in his mind. 'No, I can't, I don't think that I can,' He argued. 'Don't think you idiot, just DO IT,' The voice shouted.  
  
He poised himself to attack Rinoa and Rinoa alone when a shot rang through the street. His left arm exploded and he screeched in pain.  
  
A man standing down the street holding a high powered rifle, the Exeter, stood there.  
  
The creature to everyone's surprise started to grin. "You, I thought I got rid of you before," He said with a devious smile as his arm sprouted out, the black blood dripping from the limb.  
  
"Irv... who the hell are you?" Zell asked. "Shut up, step away from that THING before it comes any closer to Quistis," He said, the gun locked on the creature who was now chuckling.  
  
Squall and the others never saw regeneration like this before, they slowly moved away from the monster.  
  
"Drake, get out of here now," The new stranger ordered. "Make me piss ant, you could never touch me, and you know it," Said 'Drake' as he stepped forward, his wings fanning out to make himself look more intimidating.  
  
"Scare tactics won't work, and you know as well as I do that with Rinoa here you won't be able to do shit," The man said.  
  
He was wearing a long coat and had a pair of black denim jeans on, with black body armor on. His deep red hair was cut short and his blue purple eyes glimmered in the moonlight.  
  
Drake snarled again and stepped back. "Now get the hell out of here, I fucking mean it Drake," The stranger shouted. He fired the gun and the bullet shot past Drake's head, but clipped his glasses. Two green eyes glared at him and his wings spread out again.  
  
They flapped as hard as they could and debris went down the street behind him, but it propelled him soaring into the air. He stayed it one place, his wings continuing to keep him afloat.  
  
"Fine, but just remember, I'll be back," He stated darkly. With that, like a rocket he shot off into the night sky.  
  
The man let out a sigh of relief and fell back against a wall breathing heavily.  
  
"Thank Hyne," He muttered.  
  
"What the HELL was that thing?" Zell demanded. "Who," The man corrected him. "And his name is Drake, that's all you need to know about his history" He added.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Squall asked his gunblade ready as he stared down at him.  
  
"Name's Ian, pleasure to meet you," He said nodding his head forward. "Well Ian, we have questions," Quistis said. "Of course," He said letting his head fall back. "Wasn't s'posed to be this way," He muttered. "What wasn't?" Quistis demanded.  
  
"He's trying to change the way it goes," Ian said, as if talking to himself. "Maybe he has, maybe..." He was cut off.  
  
"CHANGE WHAT?" Zell shouted.  
  
Ian looked at the four and nodded again.  
  
"That man, is here for someone with a strong spirit and magical ability, so he can finally be free of his insanity," Ian explained. "He doesn't realize that her voice will follow him even after he gets her what she wants," Ian added.  
  
"Who is she?" Rinoa asked. Ian shakily pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He pulled out his light and lit it and then took a long drag on it. He let the smoke fill his lungs and then exhaled before he finally gave them the answer.  
  
"Ultimecia," He almost whispered with fear.  
  
--- --- ---End of Chapter 1--- --- ---  
  
First chapter has a lot of action I know, but it'll be much less on average after this, this is mainly to set up the story.  
  
If you want me to continue, review, if not, the story may die, I don't like writing without some input at the very least.  
  
Irvine and Selphie will be involved in this as well. But the top three in this priority will be the main characters-  
  
1. Quistis / Seifer 3. Squall / Zell / Rinoa 4. Irvin / Selphie  
  
Ian and the other OC Drake I do not count on that list, just because, I like OCs, just not Mary Sues, one is a badguy so I don't really county him as a MS, and the other I hope will get spotlight, but not too much.  
  
By the way, Time Travel is a major factor in this. A lot of the story does focus on Drake, but he isn't the protagonist, he is a baddie and I will not stress that enough, if someone thinks he's turning into too much of a good guy, tell me in a review and I'll review his behavior. He will have a few good spots, but nothing substantial.  
  
BTW, the pairings will be...  
  
Seifer/Quistis Squall/Rinoa Selphie/Irvin Zell/?  
  
Those are them, but Romance is not the total focus of this story, it is action in nature. 


	2. Situations

I do not own Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Final Fantasy VIII- Shadow of the Sorceress  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
After hearing Ian say that word there was a long uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Ultimecia is dead," Zell said immediately. "We SAW her die," Squall added. "Also, don't you think if she had a servant like that she would have used him instead of Seifer?" Rinoa questioned.  
  
"I'm not from around here and neither is he," Ian said still smoking.  
  
"Alright, we've been pretty much everywhere, enlighten us where your from," Quistis said.  
  
"It's all changed too much," Ian said. "Even you, you're supposed to be dead," He said pointing at Zell. "Is that a threat?" Zell asked looking around.  
  
"No, tonight was a very important night alright, Zell Dincht died, Quistis attempted to take her own life, and Seifer was nearly killed in a drinking and driving incident," Ian said. "This was the turning point in a lot of lives," He added.  
  
"Why would I try to kill myself?" Quistis said. "Zell's death. Zell however is killed in an accident, you considered it a cruel joke," He said absently. "Did she...?" Rinoa started. "No, she lived, then left Garden, after that," He said and took another drag on his cigarette.  
  
"How do you know this?" Squall asked. "I'm from 22 years in the future," He said in a straight forward manner. "Right and I'm a chicken," Zell said. "According to one guy, you are," Ian said.  
  
"HEY!" Zell attempted to attack him but Rinoa tripped him, making him look like a fool.  
  
"Prove you're from the future," Squall demanded. Ian tossed the gun in front of him. "Recognize that?"  
  
"This is Irvin's," Squall said picking it up. "There, happy?" Ian asked. "No, but satisfied," Squall said. "Same fucking prick," Ian muttered. "What was that?" Squall asked. "Nothing,"  
  
"So you know all what happens to us?!" Rinoa chirped. "I can't give out too many facts, even if the timeline is fucked, because it might change some events that where good," Ian commented.  
  
"This Drake guy, how can he survive that kind of punishment and that kind of... well... chopping?" Zell asked. "He's immortal," Ian answered quickly.  
  
"Immortal? Nothing is immortal," Rinoa said. "According to Doc Odin, he's immortal as long as he remains in the state that he's in right now," Ian said.  
  
"And what state is that?" Quistis asked. "He's a combination of four things, Drake, Ultimecia, and Diablos... we don't know what the last piece is yet," Ian said.  
  
"Diablos?" Zell asked. "Yes, the GF, he merged with it for some reason after his parents where killed, we don't know how he did, he junctioned it as far as we can tell, and a moment later went mad, and somehow it merged with him," He said.  
  
"He's a man who went through a lot of unfortunate circumstances to get where he is today," He added.  
  
"What could drive him to be that insane?" Quistis asked. Everyone was now sitting on the pavement in front of Ian.  
  
"His parents where murdered in front of him, and in public. His mother had her throat cut, and his father was slowly disemboweled, when they where about to get him, well, it happened," Ian said.  
  
"Oh my god! What did his parents DO?!" Rinoa said cringing with disgust. "Many things, now, can we get back to Garden, I don't trust this place," Ian said. "Alright Kinneas," Squall said. Ian chuckled.  
  
"Was it the hair?" He asked. "Hair, eyes, attitude, firearm," Squall said. "Your Irvin's son?!" Zell shouted. "Yea, from an unfortunate relationship that should have never happened," He said. "What? Selphie and him broke up?" Rinoa asked with concern.  
  
"No, she died, he moved on, married someone he shouldn't have, I was born," Ian admitted. "Is it just me, or does everyone have a tendency of dying where you come from," Squall said.  
  
"Ellone is dead too, well, now that I think of it, all that is really left is you, Rinoa, and Irvin," He said absently. "Ugh," Zell groaned.  
  
Squall got up along with the others. "Alright, we'll go back to Garden when you tell us one more thing," Squall said. "And that is?" Ian asked. "How did you get back here?" Squall asked.  
  
"Doctor Odin made a machine, not a time machine, but a gateway, Ellone had done some work with him, and he did finish his research, he wanted to use it to explore the past long before man arrived, but he discovered some terrible things about it, so decided to never use it. One was it was powered by Ellone, but slowly killed her," Ian said.  
  
"How did she agree to use that? Was there another machine or magic?" Squall asked. "NO! She and the doctor," He started but it seemed hard for him.  
  
"Drake kidnapped Doctor Odin first, and then he kidnapped Ellone," He said. "At first Odin agreed to work for him, he was no fool, you might say Ellone was," Ian said. "He tortured Ellone for 28 days according to Dr. Odin, until she finally couldn't take anymore," He said.  
  
"When my team and I found them, Drake had just gone through the gateway, Ellone... she gave her life so one of us could go," He said. "My partner's Erica and Vincent, they couldn't go," He said. "Vincent, my commander, was being tended to by Dr. Odin, Drake took his arm off as we tried to get in the lab, and Erica was too scared, so it was up to me," Ian explained.  
  
"He did that to sis?" Zell asked looking shocked. "Yes," Ian said. "So after you're done, you'll just go back right?" Rinoa asked. "No, both he and I are stuck here, to the death, that was another thing the Doctor hadn't worked out yet," Ian said and stood up. "And it's not like I have anywhere to return to," He added under his breath.  
  
"Can we go to the fucking Garden now or what?" He hissed, he looked angry at having to explain that.  
  
"Quistis, Garden is the other way," Squall said. "I'm not going back, I just heard one of the most depressing stories of the future, and I really would rather not," She said. "Quistis, come with us," Ian said in a strong tone. "Believe me, come with us," He added, stressing the words more.  
  
"Why? So I can live out a long peaceful life? I've gotten tired of that, its brought me nothing but misery," She said. "I'm gone, that's it," She said and walked away.  
  
"Stop her," Ian demanded. "It's her choice," Squall said. "Stop this loner bullshit right now and stop her!" Ian shouted. Squall gave him a death glare that stopped Ian in his tracks. "I'm in command here, understood?" Squall said in a deadly low tone. Ian gulped and nodded. "You're the boss Leonheart," Ian said nodding slightly.  
  
Zell honestly couldn't believe all he heard, it was really shocking to know he was supposed to have died tonight. He walked beside Squall who seemed to be in his own world at this moment. He then looked over at Ian who still looked angry. He could definitely see the resemblance to Irvin, without a doubt.  
  
"We'll need Irvin and Selphie's help to hunt down Seifer and Quistis," Ian said just before they got into the Garden.  
  
"Hunt them down? Why?" Squall asked. "Seifer needs to be executed, the hell he's caused and unleashes later... its just wrong, and we need Quistis for something later," Ian said.  
  
Squall was very suspicious of this new man, whether he claimed to be Irvin's son or not.  
  
"Do you think she'll be safe?" Rinoa asked. "Yes Sorceress, she had Alexander, if she uses him enough, it'll beat off Drake," Ian said. 'I hope' added mentally.  
  
"Why was Rinoa so needed to make him run away?" Squall asked. "Yea!" Rinoa added. "You're the Sorceress, and in my time every time you and he have met in battle, you dominated him," Ian said. "You're our angel, whenever you or Squall entered combat against him, immortal or not, you dominated him so much he ran," Irvin said. "Why didn't he run at seeing me?" Squall asked.  
  
"You grew a beard in the future, he most likely also didn't recognize because you're so much younger right now," Ian said. "BEARD?!" Zell said and burst into laughter.  
  
Squall walked into Garden first, he had to get in contact with Selphie and Irvin. He then stopped himself, why should they hunt down a dangerous guy like Seifer, with all these events changing.  
  
"Ian," He shouted and turned back to the group which was now a good distance away. "Why hunt downs Seifer?" He asked over the distance. "He's the one responsible for all these events," Ian shouted back. Squall didn't know about execution, but he was pretty sure capture would do.  
  
==== ==== Outside Timber, 4 am ==== ====  
  
Drake landed on the ground with a boom when he hit the hard rock under him.  
  
"I can't believe I failed," He snarled. "The perfect opportunity, in the last two days I could have killed Seifer and gotten her magnificence a new body," He shouted into the now morning sky.  
  
'Hush, you failed because of Ian, and no doubt he's told them all he deems worthy of information to them' Ultimecia's voice said. "Maybe I'll finally get to have some fun," He said with a sick smile.  
  
'Drake!' Ultimecia shouted in his mind. 'Don't fumble this, find Seifer and kill him, and have Dingo, Coyote and Vamp hunt down Ian and Squall,' she said.  
  
"But I wanna do it!" Drake whined. 'NO! NOW DO AS YOU'RE TOLD OR I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY!' Her voice screamed. "Yes mistress," He muttered.  
  
He glanced to his side. "You three saw the whole thing huh?" He asked the three figures. "Well lackeys of mine, you know the drill," He said. The three figured nodded, well, one did the others growled. "You guys take Seifer, I'll take out Squall and Ian," He said with an insane grin.  
  
"We heard the master in your mind, that's not what she ordered," One said in a smooth voice. "Well, sometimes the master doesn't know best now does she?!" Drake snarled. "No commander, we apologize," The voice said again and the two figures disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"I can't track like Dingo, but I can follow a giant floating Garden," He mused to himself and took off into the air.  
  
=== === Fishermen's Horizon 12:00 pm === ===  
  
Seifer stood waiting for his train, he hoped the Garden was still at Balamb, but it wasn't guaranteed. He had decided to go to Timber first, and then check the news there to see if there were any sightings. If he was desperate enough he could try to go to Galbadia Garden, but they would first try to kill him, then he would have to defeat them, and wait for Squall to come, who would try to kill him, it was easiest to take out the middle man.  
  
He had been very paranoid over the last day, constantly scanning the area for an insane brute, or anyone really. He was suspicious of everything around him since running into that creature the night before.  
  
"The train for Timber is now boarding," The voice said. Seifer let out a sigh of relief and got on his train.  
  
The entire ride he looked out the window, looking for anything that would be trailing the train.  
  
=== === On route to Timber === ===  
  
Dingo and Coyote where running full speed near the railroad tracks and the train went past them at blinding speeds.  
  
Once gone the two picked up the scent and turned around, rushing after the scent at full speed.  
  
=== === Timber 3:00 PM === ===  
  
Quistis had just gotten off her train, she felt somehow free from the entire situation. She knew that creature would be lured by Garden, and honestly, if she wasn't there, what threat could it be? She knew it was selfish not to be with her friends, but she needed to do things for herself now.  
  
She intended to go and buy some food, perhaps spend the night, and then take the first train in the morning Fishermen's Horizon. She was rich after all, she saved most of her money from being a SEED, and there was nothing that she really couldn't do right now, financially anyway.  
  
She was walking past the train that just arrived and saw people flowing out of it. She froze at the figure that stepped out in his long grey silver coat. He stopped and looked at her. Her hand immediately grasped her whip and looked right at him.  
  
'Thank Hyne! SEED!' Seifer thought immediately. 'Oh shit! Seifer!' Quistis thought.  
  
She noted everyone moving away from Seifer and he started to walk towards Quistis with a smile on his face.  
  
Quistis cracked the whip in front of him and everyone went running while he froze.  
  
"Don't come any closer," She warned. "Is that any way to treat your favorite student?" Seifer asked. "No, but then against Squall isn't here," She replied coldly. "Heh, figures," Seifer said not caring.  
  
"Where is the fearless leader, I need to see him, now," Seifer said seriously. "So you can kill him? I think not," She spat, "Kill him? Oh you guys aren't over that trying to destroy the world thing?" Seifer asked in a light hearted tone.  
  
"You listen right now, I'm not even with them, I don't know where they are, leave me alone," Quistis said. "You're not with them?" Seifer asked, he looked frightened immediately, "That's what I said," Quistis replied.  
  
"We need to find them now, you don't understand what I saw a two days ago," Seifer said. "Oh come off it, I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks Seifer, I won't take you to them, I'm not even with Seed anymore!" Quistis said. She then realized she shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Really?" Seifer said with a cocky grin as he drew Hyperion. "So that means, you have no support, your all alone," He added as he stepped forward. "So, we can start cooperating, or we can start fighting," He said smirking.  
  
"I suggest both of you cooperate and die," A voice said from above.  
  
Quistis and Seifer glanced to the sound, it came from ontop of the train. A lifeless body hit the ground next to the figure.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Seifer demanded. "I, am Liam Arcus, but please, call me Vampire," He said bearing his fangs.  
  
Quistis and Seifer no longer had there attention on him. "And these are my companions," William said gesturing his hand. "Dingo, Coyote, introduce yourselves," He said smirking.  
  
Two figured jumped over the train and landed infront of Seifer and Quistis. One was 8'2, and the other was 8'9. Two huge were-canines.  
  
One had a silver gray pelt, and the other had a sandy orange pelt. The bigger was the sandy orange one.  
  
Both roared at them. The Were-Dingo stepped forward, the concrete cracking under his clawed foot.  
  
"Seifer, do you remember your Seed team training?" Quistis asked. "Yes, why?" He asked. "Use Team 4 tactic with serpent 8," She said. He stepped back and held Hyperion ready. "I'm not sure that will work," He said. "It will," She added.  
  
"Ultimecia does not approve of failure Seifer," Vamp said and started to chuckle.  
  
=== === Garden, over the ocean === ===  
  
"Irvin and Selphie will be here soon," Squall said. "Selphie said something about a surprise, I wasn't listening," Squall admitted.  
  
Zell left the office and headed to the lower levels. He went to the cafeteria and looked away from the hotdogs. "Can I have a burger?" He asked. "Alright," The lady behind the cafeteria said and prepared one for him. She gave him his plain burger and he saturated it in ketchup and sat down. He finished his meal and got up.  
  
"Guess I could go for some training," He said and headed towards the training area. He was still shaken up about hearing how he was actually destined to die yesterday if he hadn't been called away by that emergency.  
  
Ian told them how, he would have tried to help a student in the training area, who was trying to use a new GF called Hades, and when Zell helped him, and they got attacked. During the attack, the student would accidentally target him instead of the monster, and Zell's life would end. Shortly after, the guilt ridden student would follow him.  
  
Such a tragic end was something Zell didn't want. He now worried about his own death too much, as he was really in his own eyes, a dead man walking.  
  
=== === Timber Train Station === ===  
  
Seifer pulled up Hyperion and smirked. "Three little punk monsters want a piece of the Knight? Sounds fine to me," He said confidently. Coyote stepped forward and roared. Quistis was a little more worried however.  
  
Vamp landed behind her.  
  
Vamp was about 6', and was not very muscular, but he was a lean athletic build. He wore all black, with red trim around his shirt. Vamp's eyes where a deep red with no pupils, and his hair was a deep black, he glared at Quistis with his blood red eyes.  
  
"Why don't we allow the mongrels to play, and solve things ourselves shall we?" Vamp said to her stepping forward. Quistis got Save the Queen into striking position. "Ah, such fire," Vamp commented with a smirk.  
  
His smirk disappeared and he lunged at Quistis hissing.  
  
Seifer slashed down with his gunblade and pulled the trigger and a bang shot through the air. A howl was heard across the city, the battle had begun.  
  
=== End Chapter ===  
  
Well, that's chapter 2, said it was action based didn't I? lol.  
  
Anyhow, hope that clears some things up in this chapter. Next chapter Irvin and Selphie will come into the picture, and I might have Fujin and Rajin return soon. 


	3. Enter Irvine and Selphie

I do not own Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Final Fantasy VIII- Shadow of the Sorceress  
  
Shout outs-  
  
Pretty Green Eyes- Thanks you very much for the helpful tips man, I've never been good at writing, but it's the ideas in my head I like to get down, I'll try to implement your idea.  
  
Also, ANONYMOUS REVIEWS will now be accepted, sorry, just got the account and thought they where automatically accepted.  
  
Angelisense- Yes, this is a Quifer/Seiftis (Whichever term you want). And yes, only Squall, Irvin, and Rinoa are alive in the future, Selphie, Seifer, Quistis, and Zell are not alive in the timeline that Ian and Drake come from (However it no longer exists).  
  
Chapter 3- Enter Irvine and Selphie  
  
Squall was looking out his balcony in his room.  
  
Squall from what he had heard so far, didn't like the future all too much. From the sounds of things, it was nothing but death, destruction and misery. How he tolerated it in that time he didn't know, but in this timeline tragedy and loss where to be kept at a minimum.  
  
'I'll be damned if I allow Ultimecia to win... but how did she survive everyone?' Squall mentally asked himself. 'Did she hide? Did she somehow fake her death? What?' He wondered.  
  
He then noticed Rinoa enter his room behind him. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Of course," He replied. She wrapped her arms around his waste from behind and rested her head on his back.  
  
"Alright, we'll get some sleep," Squall said. He wondered how Quistis was doing on her own for a moment...  
  
=== === Timber Train Station === ===  
  
Seifer missed with his gunblade against the ravenous hound and it back slashed him into the side of a train, a large dent appeared in the side of the metal. Seifer stumbled to get up and ducked under a slash from Dingo, which cut clean through the steel behind him. Seifer slashed the beast up the chest with his blade and fired the gunblade. A large heated gash tore through the monster and it went back with a horrid yelp.  
  
Coyote ran on all fours at him and jumped at him, its vicious teeth borne. He rolled to the side and Coyote hit the train head first and stumbled back.  
  
Quistis during this time was having much more trouble.  
  
She cracked her whip at Vampire, who disappeared where she aimed. She moved back as he appeared in front of her with a grin. "Hello my dear," He said.  
  
Quistis smirked back at him. "Is something funny?" He asked with an amused voice. "FIRA!" She shouted bad blasted him in the chest with a rather large fireball. Vamp went back on fire and broke through a wall. Quistis saw no movement for a moment. She turned to see how Seifer was doing.  
  
Seifer was knocked to the ground and got back up. Coyote stood right infront of him growling. 'Shit!' Seifer thought.  
  
"Duck!" He heard from behind. Seifer ducked and a vicious crack was heard. Coyote was hit in the cheek by Quistis's whip and stumbled to the side holding its cheep. In one swift move upwards from his position, Seifer cut Coyote in half. The torso of the beast hit the ground and blood pooled around the now dead were-wolf.  
  
Dingo stepped back immediately and looked nervous, while still snarling.  
  
Quistis then felt very weak for some reason, she felt compelled to turn around. She turned around to see Vamp, but couldn't move at all. "Ahh my sweet, I must reward you for harming me," Vampire stated.  
  
Quistis couldn't move for some reason, it was something he was doing, she knew it. Vampire showed his fangs. "Don't worry, it only hurts for a moment," He said was about to bite Quistis who had fallen to her knees but stopped with a shocked look.  
  
He trembled for a moment and looked down to see the large blade through his stomach, right through the back of his spine.  
  
Seifer drew the blade out and Vampire fell to his knees. "Drake will kill you for this," Vampire whispered before Seifer swung Hyperion and cut the head clean off Vampire.  
  
Seifer spat on the body and looked at Quistis, who had just seen Vampire beheaded in front of her. She snapped out of it and stood up. Dingo immediately jumped on top of the train and then started a mad dash for safety.  
  
"Thank you," She muttered. Before she could react she felt the cold bloody blade on the side of her neck. "Don't thank me yet," Seifer said with a smirk.  
  
=== === Over the Ocean === ===  
  
Drake felt two shivers go up his back as he flew in the now night sky. He glanced back towards the mainland. "Vampire and Coyote," He said to himself narrowing his eyes. "Dingo is still alive, I wonder," Drake said to himself. "Seifer should have been dealt with easily enough," He added as an after thought. "Perhaps he isn't as pathetic as Ultimecia said he was,"  
  
=== === Ragnarok over the Ocean === ===  
  
Irvine looked at the pilot. "Cloud sends this thing to get us, but you still won't tell me why, he told me urgent, well what is urgent?" Irvine asked. "I don't know either sir," The pilot answered. "We'll be arriving in two hours, I'm sure the commander will tell you there," The pilot said. Irvine sat back down beside Selphie. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure its fine," She said smiling.  
  
Drake watched the speeding jet flying. 'Wow, I've never seen that before, what is it?' He thought.  
  
He then noted it was flying at him, very fast. "What the?" He realized too late and tried to dodge but was hit head on by the Ragnarok, the impact broke his wings.  
  
Drake fell 200 feet and crashed into the water.  
  
"What was that?" Irvine asked. "Oh we just hit some flying monster don't worry about it, this baby can take a lot more," The pilot said smiling.  
  
"Metal... not a monster," Drake muttered, his broke form lying in the water.  
  
=== === The next morning, Garden === ===  
  
Squall woke up with Rinoa beside him. He smiled to himself and carefully rolled out of bed and made sure not to wake her.  
  
He had a quick shower, got dressed and went to the headmaster's office to insure that everything was in order.  
  
"Commander," Ian said coming up behind him.  
  
"What?" Squall asked bluntly. "It's about Drake," Ian said. "I was wondering if perhaps we should go after him, and try to find a way to imprison him," Ian said. "He may start killing innocent civilians soon," Ian added a moment later.  
  
"I'll think about it, because you made him out to be a god, how you think we can contain that type of power?" Squall asked. "Adel was contained," Ian said. "Why haven't you done it in the future?" Squall asked. "We no longer have the resources," Ian said frowning.  
  
Squall sighed. "Alright, I'll see if we can get in contact with Dr. Odin about it," Squall said.  
  
"Until then, I have some things to check over," He said and pushed past Ian.  
  
'He has a problem with me,' Ian thought. "Guess he was always a dick," Ian said shrugging. 'But then again, in this time he doesn't blame you for the death of his first child, and the maiming of his only son,' Ian thought.  
  
"Ragnarok on intercept course with Garden sir," Xu said when Squall entered his office. "Excellent, with Selphie and Irvin here, that should help give us some more of an edge against that thing," Squall said.  
  
"Ummm sir, one other thing, there seems to be something flying after them, its slower but very fast," Xu said.  
  
=== === Drake === ===  
  
Drake followed the Ragnarok, he could still barely see it in the distance, and he was putting everything he had into following. He had never seen technology like that, but had heard that it existed in a nation he had yet to touch in his own time, Esthar.  
  
He had tried to enter the great city before, but every time was horribly maimed on any attempted to enter.  
  
He had managed to get a slight glimpse of some of the technologies from the nation when he captured Dr. Odin while he was at Garden, but he still had yet to see it. He wanted to watch it burn and spiral into chaos.  
  
=== === Train on way to Balamb === ===  
  
"You'll never get away with this Seifer," Quistis said rolling her eyes, he right hand chained to one of the seats.  
  
"Quistis, for once in your life, just shut up, you're my bargaining chip to talk to pubes," Seifer said bluntly.  
  
"Why do you even want to talk to Squall? Do you want to kill him, is that it?" Quistis asked with venom dripping off every word.  
  
"No, I... well... I need his help," Seifer said. Quistis started to laugh and Seifer's face twisted with rage. "STOP LAUGHING!" He shouted. Quistis immediately shut up and stared at him nervously.  
  
"There was this freak that attacked me the other day, he was actually out to get me," Seifer said. "I cut him apart almost and slit his god damn throat, but he still got up, as good as new," He said with a slight amount of fear in his voice.  
  
"Drake," Quistis said and gulped. "Who? The thing that idiot mentioned?" Seifer asked. "No, what attacked you, his name is Drake, he attacked me in Balamb," Quistis explained.  
  
Seifer looked at her a moment. "Prove it," He said. "Drake is about 6'5, brown hair, athletically muscled, wore a blue and white V-neck T-shirt, had a pair of sun gla-"She was cut off.  
  
"Alright, that's him," Seifer said. Seifer walked over and released the lock on the chain and let Quistis's hand free. "Why?" She immediately questioned.  
  
"I know you have a GF junction, if you wanted to escape, you would have by now," Seifer said. "Obviously you think I'll be caught by Squall and defeated and that Squall will rescue you, so what is the point of keeping you chained?" Seifer asked.  
  
Quistis remained silent he hit the nail on the head.  
  
"Besides, if those three worked for that freak, then he may come after us himself, the mongrel that got away could track us easily," Seifer explained. "So in other words, having you chained to that is not good for either of our health," He explained.  
  
=== === Garden === ===  
  
The Garden finally came over dry land and stopped over the south of the Esthar continent. The Ragnarok landed next to it. Irvin and Selphie exited the Ragnarok and entered the Garden.  
  
"Irvine, Selphie!" Zell shouted and waved at them as he walked towards them.  
  
"Zell? Is that you?" Selphie said with her broad smile and cheerful voice. "Course, why wouldn't it be?" Zell said with a grin.  
  
"Nice to see you man," Irvine said. "Yea! We where so glad to come back but there is still a lot of work to be done on Trabia," Selphie said, but ended sadly.  
  
"Yea, I know, but we have other problems," Zell said seriously. "Yea, about that, what the hell was Squall going on about?" Irvin asked.  
  
"A new bad guy I'm afraid," Zell said frowning. "The commander is trying to find Seifer too, he might be involved in this whole thing," Zell explained. "Seifer," Selphie and Irvin said together with mistrust in their voices.  
  
"I'll bet he's in on this," Selphie muttered. "So far no, but in the future he might be," Zell said. "What? C'mon, explain what's going on," Irvin said.  
  
"I don't know the whole story," Zell said frowning.  
  
"Can you tell us what you know?" Selphie chirped. "No, Squall or Ian will," Zell said. "Ian?" Selphie asked. "The whole thing is complicated, just follow me," Zell said and turned to head to the elevator.  
  
Irvine and Selphie entered the Headmaster's office behind Zell.  
  
Squall was sitting in his chair looking over some papers and Ian was standing behind the desk.  
  
Selphie immediately noted how Ian looked very similar to Irvin.  
  
"Selphie, Irvine," Squall said with a slight smile. "Its good to see you two made it and are alright," Ian said behind him.  
  
"Who is this?" Irvin asked. Ian seemed to choke up and couldn't answer.  
  
"This is Ian, he saved us in Balamb," Squall said. "Alright, pleasure to meet you, I'm Irvin," Irvin said extending his hand. "I'm Selphie," Selphie said next extending her hand. He stared down at the hands and swallowed. He shook both their hands and nodded.  
  
"So Squall, what's this new bad guy?" Selphie asked. "Is he a meany?" Irvin mocked. "Shut up!" Selphie said playfully.  
  
"He's a psychopath out to restore Ultimecia," Squall said casually. Both froze and stared back him. "How?" Selphie asked. "He has some of Ultimecia's essence inside of him, we aren't exactly sure how it got their," Ian said.  
  
"Where did he come from?" Irvine demanded. "The future," Squall answered. "I'll spare you how he got here, I don't think you want to know," Squall added.  
  
Selphie frowned. "This is just great, we had such good news too," Selphie said frowning. "What is it?" Zell asked. "Well, Selphie and I are going to be parents," Irvine said.  
  
Ian immediately paled. He knew that it wasn't him, and he had no siblings, so Selphie must have died during the pregnancy. "Really? That's sweet!" Zell said excitedly.  
  
"Yea, how did you find out he's from the future?" Selphie asked. "Me, I followed him," Ian said.  
  
"Wow," Selphie said. Irvin stared at the man a moment and turned back to Squall. "What has he done?" Irvin asked. "The new evil, his name is Drake, and he's killed a lot of people where I come from, and hurt a lot of lives," Ian said frowning.  
  
"For starters, he's put you in a wheelchair," He said. Irvine looked shocked. "I just find it shocking to see you walking, it must have been ten years since he broke your back," Ian said sadly.  
  
"Y-You mean my poor Irvy is going to get hurt?" Selphie asked looking shocked. Ian glanced at her sadly, if the timeline stayed the same she wouldn't live to see him get hurt, but he already knew it would be different, but Selphie died in 7 months, so it might be the same. He could change things if he wanted, should he?  
  
"He's hurt everyone," Ian added. "He killed Rinoa and Squall's daughter, and maimed their son," He said. Squall's eyes locked on Ian right away.  
  
Ian seemed to freeze for a moment. He saw Ian looking at his gun and then looked at him dangerously.  
  
"Where did you get that firearm?" Irvine asked. "You," Ian said honestly. Selphie started at the two men a moment.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you our son?!" She squealed. "Err... in a sense," He said. Squall knew the answer and frowned.  
  
"I'm Irvine's son," He said. Selphie blinked twice before it settled in. Irvin frowned. "W-we break up?" She asked on the brink of tears.  
  
"No, you die in seven months in an accident in Trabia," Ian explained. Selphie immediately protectively put her hands on her stomach.  
  
"Relax, now that we know, we can prevent it right?" Zell asked. "I mean, I was supposed to die a few days ago!" He said with a nervous smile.  
  
Selphie still looked petrified. "Sel, calm down alright? We'll find a way around this," Irvine said pulling her against his side.  
  
Irvine turned to Ian again. "What the hell is this Drake thing?" He asked looking serious with determination in his voice.  
  
=== === Outside Garden === ===  
  
Drake stopped when he felt the presence of Rinoa. He stayed airborne and shook slightly. "No," He snarled. "She can't hurt me," He added, trying to convince himself.  
  
He then remembered something, Dingo. 'I have better things to do,' Drake thought, trying to find an excuse to escape. A dark aura seemed to surround him and he flew away at full speed as his wings flapped viciously.  
  
=== === Rinoa === ===  
  
She sat up slowly, she had felt something outside, but it was wrapped with fear and was leaving as fast as it could. She remembered this feeling, it must have been Drake. He was afraid of her for some reason, she didn't know why, he seemed to dominate all the fights, she wasn't even the best fighter, why wasn't he afraid of Zell or Squall?  
  
=== === === End === === ===  
  
Well, that's chapter 3, hope everyone enjoys. 


	4. Identity

I do not own Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Final Fantasy VIII- Shadow of the Sorceress  
  
Shoutouts-  
  
Pretty Green Eyes- I checked that, you are definitely correct. Sorry, thing is, I have another story for something else, and one character's last name is Irvin, it's just a habit to write like that, that's all. I corrected that for the entire chapter 3, thanks for the heads up.  
  
Frost- Thanks, and yes, I do intend for Seifer and Quistis to be more civil to each other, especially after this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
'Coward' whispered through Drake's ear as he flew towards where he felt his ally Dingo.  
  
"Shut up!" He snarled as the land traveled blew him, he had been flying for six hours now.  
  
'If you had followed my plan, Coyote and Vampire would still be alive, you are failing me Drake,' her voice continued. He snarled, trying to do his best to ignore her.  
  
He flew down and his feet crashed into the ground outside Balamb.  
  
=== === Balamb === ===  
  
"The Garden left?" Seifer said, trying to remain calm. Quistis just rolled her eyes behind him.  
  
"Yes, it left a few days ago, after the big fight," The man at the port said. "Big fight?" Seifer asked. "Some freak attacked a young lady, and some Seeds came and stopped him," He explained.  
  
"In fact, aren't you her?" He asked Quistis. She laughed nervously. "Guessed as much," He said shrugging and then walked off.  
  
=== === Outside Balamb, near the Forest === ===  
  
"Dingo!" Drake shouted.  
  
No response.  
  
"Come out, or I'll blast you out," Drake said, loud enough that he knew Dingo could hear.  
  
The were-dingo crawled out from the trees looking scared to death. Drake could smell it on him almost.  
  
"You failed, you do know that right?" Drake said with a cruel smirk as he crossed his arms.  
  
Dingo whined and moved back defensively.  
  
"Two of them you say? So are you saying one person stopped you from killing Seifer?" He asked with amusement. A growl came and that gave him his answer.  
  
"So, you think she was strong? How so?" Drake asked. Dingo barked and Drake narrowed his eyes.  
  
"A whip?" He answered in a dark tone, his face twisted darkly. "Are you sure?" He asked. A growl followed with a nod.  
  
"All the better for me," Drake said. He turned around and narrowed his eyes on Dingo. "By the way Dingo, you will not be engaging in this fight, I want you to watch my back only, Seeds can be very good spies, I want no operatives following me, follow me wherever I go and as fast as you can, and ensure I'm not watched," Drake explained. Dingo barked and lurked behind him.  
  
"Good, now then Dingo, where is Seifer?" He asked. Dingo barked. "Balamb? This is perfect," Drake purred. "If you get to the city in time to watch this battle, take a few notes on how it's done," Drake said and braced his wings before taking off.  
  
=== === Balamb === ===  
  
Seifer checked into the hotel, watching Quistis the entire time. "We're sleeping here tonight, tomorrow we'll try to get to the Galbadia Garden," Seifer explained.  
  
Quistis realized right now she was still very much a prisoner, at this point and time, she knew she wouldn't be able to defeat Seifer, even with Alexander. She could tell, he had a junction with something too, or he would have forced her to rid herself of Alexander.  
  
Once in their room Seifer looked outside for a moment and then sat on the bed. "Honey, when are we going to sleep?" He asked with a smirk. "You're sleeping on the couch," Quistis said. "Am I? May I remember you who paid for this," He said. "The couch or you can always share the bed," He said.  
  
Quistis glared at him and sat down on the couch.  
  
"So why did you leave the all wonderful Garden Quistis?" Seifer asked. "I don't think that's your business," She answered. "I think I'm making it my business," Seifer replied coldly.  
  
"So you're threatening me just to know why I left Garden? Seifer that's low, even for you" She said. "Take it how you want," Seifer replied. She looked down.  
  
"I didn't fit in anymore," She said. "Oh, so pubes doesn't pay attention to you?" He mocked. Quistis knew that wasn't the answer, but his cold reply still slapped her pride in the face. Her frown deepened and she said no more.  
  
"I was right, nothing but puberty boys toy, and he found a new one, does it hurt knowing you where left behind?" He asked. "I think you already know the answer to that question, after all, we left your carcass behind," She said. Seifer's eyes flickered with rage. "Why you bitch," He snarled standing up.  
  
An explosion was heard outside and the two immediately stopped fighting and rushed to the window, the bar was in flames.  
  
=== === Outside === ===  
  
Drake looked at his handiwork with a smile. He knew this would get some peoples attention.  
  
He then put on a serious face and turned away from the flames.  
  
"SEIFER, QUISTIS!" He shouted. "I want to play a little game, it's called hide and burn, I am assuming you can understand the dynamics of the game," He said. "If you do not come out, I will obliterate this city, and turn it to DUST," He shouted.  
  
Quistis looked at Seifer.  
  
"We have to stop him," She said immediately. "Yea right, we are getting out of here," Seifer said rushing for the door.  
  
"We can't just let these people be slaughtered!" Quistis said, only to have her hand grabbed by Seifer. "We are leaving, NOW," Seifer stated.  
  
Outside Drake saw a boat filling with people to leave the town.  
  
"Unless you come out," He said and blasted another building with an earth shaking blast of magical energy. "They will be next," He declared.  
  
Quistis broke Seifer's grasp and ran out of the Hotel. 'Fucking woman!' Seifer thought.  
  
He was about to run the other direction and then froze. "FUCK!" He shouted and ran to follow.  
  
A purple ball of energy formed in his hand and he was about to release when something cracked across the side of his face. He stumbled to the side in pain and reached up to his cheek to feel it sting.  
  
He turned and then smirked. "It's you Quistis, my GF had done a number on my memory, before I was unable to recognize you," He said with a smooth tone.  
  
Quistis had her whip ready and felt nervous at seeing him with burning buildings behind him. "Come here Quistis, I have a gift for you," Drake said with an emotionless face and started walking towards her.  
  
"Stay there," She ordered. He stopped briefly and smirked, then started to walk towards her again as she backed up.  
  
"This is foolish, resistance is really completely futile," He said and was about to lung when Fira hit him in the side of the face, burning off much flesh and Drake stumbled and nearly fell over.  
  
He snarled as he turned to see Seifer standing there.  
  
"Seifer," He said grinning as his face healed. Seifer felt nervous from the grin.  
  
"So good of you to join us Seifer, it's been a long time," Drake said with a grin. "No it hasn't," Seifer replied looking slightly confused.  
  
Drake lunged at him and was sliced by Hyperion. Drake fell to the ground and got up perfectly fine. Seifer looked enraged and started to slash Drake who stood perfectly still as Seifer cut his body. A moment later when Seifer backed away it all healed.  
  
"Are you quite finished Seifer?" Drake asked calmly. Seifer shook with anger. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm immortal, I cannot die, and I cannot be stopped, especially by a worthless mongrel lapdog like you," He said dangerously.  
  
He was cut off by a Thunder bolt from Quistis. Seifer rushed forward and cut off Drake's right arm while he was fazed.  
  
Seifer then slashed Drake across the throat and the black blooded man started to gag on blood.  
  
"C'mon!" Seifer shouted grabbing Quistis and running towards the train. Drake landed in front of the pair and let loose his unearthly screech that made the ground seem to rumble.  
  
"How DARE you try to stop me," He spat. Seifer looked confident suddenly. "What?" Drake asked. Seifer closed his eyes and the ground started to rumble.  
  
"A GF!" Drake shouted and turned looking for where it could be. He started to growl. Light cracked out of the ground below him and Drake was catapulted into the sky on a piece of rock.  
  
He snarled as he looked for what Guardian it could be, a great red dragon flew in front of him. He just smirked at the dragon. "Neo Bahamut," He said in a low tone.  
  
The Dragon roared and prepared to attack. Energy flickered off Drakes body as he braced himself for the incoming attack, he was as confident as ever.  
  
"Give it your best shot," He said confidently. The Dragon fired a massive beam of golden light and everything seemed to go white.  
  
Seifer and Quistis awaited on the ground the results of their attack.  
  
"Get on the train," Seifer ordered. Quistis saw everyone else evacuating and did as well. "I'm staying," He said. "But didn't you want to leave before?" Quistis asked. "Did, not now," He said. "And besides, he wants you right? We won't get away like this, and I really don't want to give my soon to be killer what he wants," Seifer said.  
  
Quistis was confused and got on the train as it left as fast as possible.  
  
Drake's body fell from the sky, thousands and thousands of feet and finally smashed into the surface of the planet, right in the center of Balamb.  
  
Seifer looked at the crater. Drake lay there with his mouth open, and his face frozen. His entire left side had been blasted off and was bleeding heavily.  
  
Drake's eyes flashed to life and the large man sat up and groaned. He looked at Seifer with disbelief and then stood up.  
  
"First you cut me, then you blast me with an incredible GF, I commend you Seifer," He said with a grin, a new left side sprouted out and was covered in the black blood.  
  
"But you see, those are only parts of a fight, you see, there is much more to fighting then a strong sword and arm," He said smirking.  
  
Seifer prepared himself for an attack. "Allow me to demonstrate," He added. He was almost a blur of speed and seemed to appear beside Seifer. With one strong right he punched Seifer in the face, sending him 20 feet and rolling on the now cracked street, dropping Hyperion as he flew.  
  
Seifer twitched with pain as he got up, his eyes hurt to open even. When he squinted he saw a smirking Drake standing right in front of him. "Look at you, you sicken me," Drake said.  
  
"From a knight of Ultimecia, to nothing but a worm," Drake said with a look of disgust on his face. Seifer cried with rage and threw a punch and Drake caught it. "That's very rude," Drake said smirking and started to crush the first. Seifer fell to his knees as his hand was being broken.  
  
"Look, your right where you belong, at my boots," Drake said letting go of Seifer's hand and then kicking him in the chest as hard as he could. Seifer went flying through the air and slammed into the side of a car. He was barely able to move now.  
  
Drake stood over him within seconds again.  
  
"Why?" Seifer asked. "Because you are weak, and you cannot defend anything, let alone Ultimecia," Drake snarled. Seifer tried to move but was unable. "Even now, you think Quistis got away, I let her go, I first wanted to teach you a lesson Seifer, and I believe you are learning fast aren't you?" Drake said smirking.  
  
"Why are you after her?" Seifer asked. "She's talking to me you know," Drake said. "Who?" Seifer replied. "Ultimecia, she's telling me that informing you of my plan is dangerous, but then again, you don't have long to live now anyway, so I see no harm in letting you know," He said.  
  
"Ultimecia needs a new body, and there are only three she knows of that can take such an overwhelming amount of power and survive, Quistis is one of them, and is least guarded," Drake said with a cruel smirk.  
  
"She only had you as protection it would seem, and that was bound to fail wasn't it?" Drake said and started to laugh.  
  
"You call me the lapdog, but you do nothing but you're just like me," Seifer said darkly. Drake's face twisted to one of rage and he grabbed Seifer and lifted him up. Seifer could barely move and was limp in the other man's grasp.  
  
"So Almasy, let's finish this game before I go to hunt down Quistis," He snarled. Seifer pulled a timed grenade from his pocket and slipped it into Drakes while Drake was talking.  
  
"You are going to get a nice tan, compliment of the flames of this wretched town, it was nice to see you again Seifer, but it just proved that even in this time, you where still nothing but a weak cockroach," He said and threw Seifer into the burning building.  
  
Drake flew into the air and saw the train about to enter the tunnel.  
  
"Your mine," He said, he could almost feel Quistis there.  
  
He imagined the Sorceress returning to life, and destroying everyone who opposed her. He then imagined her giving him unlimited power for his loyal service. But those ideas where cut short as his legs blew off in a high powered explosion from Seifer's grenade.  
  
His body fell helplessly to the ground and he broke his neck on the fall. He watched as the train entered the tunnel.  
  
'NO!!!!' His mind cried with rage. What happened? One moment he was flying, the next his legs where blown off. He started to regenerate, but he knew it was too late... for now...  
  
=== === The next Day === ===  
  
Squall had received reports of a massacre at Balamb, and he had to go, many of the SEEDS have family there, he just couldn't ignore it, especially with Zell on his back.  
  
Garden was almost their, and then they saw the flames.  
  
Balamb was on fire. Irvine and Selphie watched in horror.  
  
Garden stopped outside the burning town and Seeds immediately rushed out to assist the town. Zell was at the front running as fast as he could.  
  
Zell ran through the street and saw his burnt home. "NO!" He shouted and entered it.  
  
"MA! MA!" Zell shouted desperately. Through the charred building he found no signs of bodies, and could only hope.  
  
Irvine, Squall, Rinoa, Ian and Selphie arrived next. They saw the other SEEDs putting out flames as they walked past the already destroyed Balamb.  
  
Squall entered the car rental and glanced around a moment and looked curiously at it. 'A survivor,' He thought.  
  
Outside however Irvine picked up a long blade off the ground and looked at Rinoa.  
  
"This look familiar to you?" He asked looking very serious. "Hyperion," She said and immediately glanced around. "Would Seifer do this?" She asked herself.  
  
Ian saw the sword as well and drew his gun.  
  
Squall inside pulled a few pieces of debris out of the way and was greeted by a shocking form.  
  
Lying their, was none other then Seifer, and he looked to be in very bad shape.  
  
Squall just looked down at him and moment and growled. He grabbed his recklessly and pulled him into a fireman's carry.  
  
He walked outside to be greeted by an armed Irvine and Ian, with Rinoa and Selphie behind them.  
  
"Squall, put him down now," Ian ordered. Irvine stopped looking at Squall and looked at Ian, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?" Squall asked. "I'm going to shoot him, so I suggest you put him down," Ian said.  
  
Irvine grabbed Ian's gun and pulled it away from him.  
  
"Are you mad?! He's responsible for all of this!" Ian shouted. "Well, maybe it can change this time around, because he hasn't done it yet, has he?" Selphie asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I don't want the chance of my time's suffering to be here at all!" Ian stated. "And Seifer is FAR from innocent," He added. "He also might have valuable information," Squall said.  
  
"It does not matter, we can go on without him, kill him," Ian ordered. "Last time I checked, I was the commander," Squall said looking annoyed and angry.  
  
Ian trembled with rage, they wouldn't listen to him. He stormed off a moment and then turned back.  
  
"FINE, you know what? You want to condemn yourselves and your world, FINE," He spat.  
  
"Calm down kiddo," Irvine said. "I will not calm down!" Ian shouted. "Well, if you won't calm down, be quiet, we have to see what Seifer knows," Rinoa said looking annoyed.  
  
Squall rested Seifer against a well. "Get some water," He said. Rinoa pulled out a canteen of water. Squall doused Seifer with water and the blond shook his head a moment. He was bleeding from many areas, but seemed to be spared from any burning. He was blackened however from the smoke and ash.  
  
Seifer opened his eyes and immediately felt pain, his entire body felt like it had been crushed, the most pain was in his ribs and left arm through.  
  
=== === Fishermen's Horizon === ===  
  
Quistis got off the train along with the other refugees.  
  
She quickly left to get some sleep, she knew the monster that attacked her and Seifer would be back. She felt terrible that Seifer stayed behind, just for the fact he stayed behind so everyone could escape. In a way, it really made sense, Seifer always loved to play the hero. She frowned. The Knight didn't always slay the dragon.  
  
=== === Balamb === ===  
  
Seifer looked up as his eyes adjusted to the light, it started to focus and he saw Squall standing over him.  
  
"Ugh, not the best face to wake up to," Seifer said and tried to chuckle, but it hurt too much.  
  
"Seifer, what the hell is going on here?" Squall asked. Seifer coughed a moment and regained his voice. "Water," He ordered. Squall growled and handed him the canteen. Seifer drank as much as he could and put it down.  
  
"Quistis and I came here to find Garden," He said. "What?" Squall asked looking disbelieving. "We where attacked by two big ass dogs and some freak who talked smoothly," He said. "They claimed to work for some psychopath named Drake," Seifer said.  
  
Everyone listened intently. "When we got here, we found no Garden, so we where going to head out tomorrow, then that FREAK came here," Seifer said looking angry. "He just about killed me," Seifer said.  
  
"Where is Quistis?" Selphie asked. "Wherever the people of Balamb are, or the people who escaped anyway," Seifer explained. "So, did you do the valiant thing and stay here to hold off Drake?" Ian mocked bitterly.  
  
"Actually, I did, because I knew he'd catch us unless SOMEONE stayed behind, and he wanted Quistis more then me," Seifer explained.  
  
"Alright Squall, we have the information, can we kill him now?" Ian asked. "Why are you so eager to kill him?" Rinoa asked looking questioning. "He's responsible for this," Ian said.  
  
"How, so far that's a pretty wide answer," Irvine growled. Ian looked at Seifer who was sitting against the wall. "Answer the question," Selphie said.  
  
Zell ran towards the group and breathed hard. "We found about 10 people," He said. "Hold on," Squall ordered.  
  
"He gave the piece of Ultimecia to Drake at his death," Ian said. "So? Killing him now wouldn't that just pass it on again?" Selphie asked. "No, it has to be... just kill him alright?" Ian asked. "I'm ordering you to answer that question," Squall said in a low tone.  
  
"The part of the Sorceress which is inside him is dormant, and cannot be awakened while it is inside Seifer," He said. "He cannot transfer it either, unless someone who is a blood relation is near him," Ian explained. Seifer just looked up at the young man. He didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Relation?" Irvine asked.  
  
"The thing that burnt this town to the ground, and is trying to kill Quistis," Ian said. "His full name is Drake Trepe-Almasy,"  
  
=== === End Chapter === === 


	5. Boiling Point

Chapter 5-  
  
Seifer glanced at the man a moment, even though he was tired, burnt and sore.  
  
"This is some kind of sick joke right? Something for me to say "Just say to no sex" over right?" Seifer asked nervously.  
  
Ian glanced down at the battered knight with disgust. "You are the reason why Drake is even here," He spat.  
  
Seifer started to chuckle and everyone looked at him.  
  
"You're a fool. Do you think I'm going to fall for that? Trepe-Almasy? You're pathetic, you're say me, the Sorceress's knight, had a kid with that frosty ice bitch?" He said and started to laugh full heartedly.  
  
"Shut up!" Ian shouted and kicked Seifer in the face. Seifer spat blood out of his mouth and coughed once. Zell immediately held Ian back and Selphie helped restrain him.  
  
"You're a dead man Seifer!" He shouted.  
  
Irvine looked shocked at what Ian was doing. "Kid, cool it," Irvine said calmly. Ian continued to struggle a moment but then glanced at Irvine and started to calm down.  
  
Seifer finished rubbing his sore jaw and with great effort stood up.  
  
"I am Seifer Almasy, and I can tell you right now, that thing can't be my kid," He said.  
  
Ian just shook his head. "You had a relationship with Quistis for several years, after the first one you produced your only children Drake Trepe- Almasy," He started.  
  
"No official would wed either of you because of your history, and with economic problems that started to surface due to the sorceress war, you became more hated," He explained.  
  
"Eventually, you and Quistis settled down with your son in a remote area in Galbadia. Eventually a mob of disgruntled and poor people tracked you down, burnt your house and dragged you, Quistis, and your son into their town," He said. "They shot Quistis for conspiring with you, and had you publicly disemboweled, no law enforcement did anything and the people cheered as they watched you die," He explained.  
  
Seifer still watched as though he was lying, but behind his eyes he began to wonder. "Drake saw the entire execution of both his parents, and then as your body finally fell limp, she took grasp of his mind as she escaped your body," He said. "Diablos was on Quistis at the time, and using everything she had left, she pulled the Summon into your son, together they merged into what is Drake now," He explained.  
  
"This all sounds like bullshit to me," Seifer said rolling his eyes. Squall and Rinoa glared at him.  
  
"He went on his first killing spree at the age of six, killing 76% of the people in Dollet," Ian explained.  
  
"So, you are blaming me, for getting killed and having children?" Seifer asked. "I'm blaming you for ever being born, being unable to protect your family, and for being a fool," Spat Ian.  
  
"Guess what punk? I haven't done any of that, so fuck off!" Seifer shouted. "Both of you shut up!" Squall shouted.  
  
"Ian, your reason for hating Seifer is pathetic, and Seifer, you are pathetic," He said. "If what he says is true, I wonder how on Hyne's green earth you got with Quistis, the very sight of you makes us all sick," He explained calmly.  
  
Seifer looked at the ground and growled, he was no condition to say much against Squall or attack him.  
  
"He has to die, before he has a chance to do anything in this lifetime," Ian said. Irvine elbowed his future son in the ribs and Ian shut up. "Then kill me alright?" Seifer answered.  
  
"If it means so much, and so much on this end of the world bullshit, kill me!" He shouted. Everyone stared at him as he said it.  
  
"You can't be serious," Zell said. "I am you fucking idiot chicken-wuss," He spat. Zell snarled but kept from doing what Seifer wanted.  
  
"Seifer, calm down, I mean, it's horrible but I'm sure we'll find a way around it, right guys?" Selphie said.  
  
'Because you are weak, and you cannot defend anything,' rang in Seifer's mind from the fight before. He saw his future son laughing at him as he attacked.  
  
Everyone watched Seifer's face pale  
  
Ian remained silent as Seifer continued.  
  
"If I'm so worthless kill me, he was right, I really can't defend anything," Seifer said.  
  
"Squall, I think Seifer is getting overwhelmed by all this," Rinoa whispered to Squall. "He might be useful against that thing," She added. Squall internally cursed and walked over to Seifer.  
  
"You're coming with us," He said bluntly. "What?!" Ian shouted. "Don't make us hold you back again," Zell said.  
  
"Why is that pubes?" Seifer asked glaring at Squall. "Because I want to stop that thing, and I have a feeling you do to," Squall said.  
  
Seifer was already thinking on many other things. 'Quistis? I had a child with Quistis? But that doesn't make any sense,' He thought desperately. 'What happened?!' His mind roared.  
  
He limped forward and nearly fell over. "I'll take care of my own business," He snapped.  
  
"No you won't, unless you leave with us, I'll make sure you're in worse shape then you are now," Squall said. "We need you, whether I want to admit it or not," He added.  
  
"I won't work with you, and touch me, you already said it, I'll be in worse shape," Seifer said. "I'll hunt that abomination down and kill it my own way," He added. He pulled a small item out of his pocket and began healing himself.  
  
The Seeds walked away as Seifer sat down with a look of determination in his eyes. 'I'll kill that thing, it's not my son, I didn't have a kid with Quistis, its all bullshit, it couldn't have happened,' He thought desperately.  
  
"They are just trying to trick me," He said narrowing his eyes on the leaving group of people.  
  
He picked Hyperion up off the street where he dropped it and started to walk, he would need help, but Seed most certainly wouldn't be who helped him.  
  
=== === Dollet, early morning the next day === ===  
  
Quistis stepped off the train, she had stayed when the refugees left in Timer, and she knew that thing would look there first.  
  
She remembered the entire evening now. It was frightening, and what was even more frightening was Seifer sacrificing himself to save her.  
  
She knew he was dead, and felt terrible about it, he died because of her. She shook it off and frowned. "He wasn't that bad," She muttered and walked towards the nearest hotel.  
  
=== === === ===  
  
Drake smirked as he stood on the Galbadia palace with Dingo behind him.  
  
"Are you sure she came here?" He asked. Dingo barked. "Good," He said.  
  
His face then went to an emotionless one as he looked over Dollet. "It's fitting really, that it should all end here I mean," He said calmly. "I mean, it started here didn't it?" He asked as blood dripped from his hands. He looked at his hands and started to cry.  
  
Dingo looked over to him and looked confused. "Look," He whispered. Dingo looked at the hand as droplets of red blood fell from it.  
  
"So I can really bleed, amazing isn't it?" He asked and dried his tears. The blood turned black and the wound healed over. Snow started to fall from the sky and he smirked again.  
  
"I always did love cold weather for a good hunt, don't you Dingo?" He asked. Dingo howled at the morning sky and Drake started to laugh.  
  
=== === 1 hour later === ===  
  
Drake walked down the street looking everywhere for Quistis.  
  
"Come out come out wherever you are Quistis," He said with a smirk as he checked a back street.  
  
"This game is becoming less and less fun without Dingo," He snapped. "Excuse me sir? Are you alright?" Someone asked from behind him. "Yes, but you-"He caught himself. "Have a nice day," He said with a smile.  
  
It was becoming more and more difficult not to slaughter everyone here. But Ultimecia was telling him not to, he didn't know why it would have been much easier to do so.  
  
His wings where wrapped around him like a cape at the moment, so no one was asking questions right now.  
  
He snarled as he checked another building.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous!" He shouted. Everyone on the street looked at him as he trembled with rage.  
  
=== === Train heading to Fishermen's Horizon === ===  
  
Quistis sat back and let out a sigh of relief. She had seen Drake stalking through the streets and left Dollet as soon as she could.  
  
She feared that monster that was after her, every movement he made was aggressive and filled with hatred, she could feel it.  
  
She hadn't had a drink since this started, and was proud of herself for that, but now she was a nervous wreck. She had to go back to Seed; they would protect her from him. But wasn't that obvious? And how would Seed stop an immortal psychopath?  
  
=== === Dollet === ===  
  
"Sir, you really need to... AGH!!!!" A bright purple blast blasted the man to pieces.  
  
Drake let his wings expand to their full wingspan. Everyone on the street watched in horror.  
  
"Why must I always have to resort to this?!" He shouted with rage.  
  
"Where is Quistis Trepe!!!!!!" He shouted and the ground around him began to rumble.  
  
He flew into the air at high speeds.  
  
"QUISTIS!!!! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!!" He shouted and it echoed across Dollet.  
  
The Galbadia army was alerted by this new threat.  
  
Drake started to snarl and growl and shook with rage as he pointed his hand down and fired a massive blast of power that blew up the presidential palace.  
  
"COME OUT OR MORE DIE!" He shouted.  
  
=== === Garden === ===  
  
"Squall," Selphie said. "What is it?" Squall asked. "Have you seen the media?" She asked. "No," He said bluntly.  
  
Rinoa was looking in horror at the video screen.  
  
"Rin, what is it?" He asked as he walked in.  
  
He then saw powerful bolts blasting Dollet.  
  
"A mad creature is locked in combat in the city of Dollet at the moment, we are not sure what it is after, but it continually cries for someone named Quistis Trepe," The reporter said.  
  
"Are you alright Rinoa?" Squall asked. "It hasn't given any news on my father yet," She admitted. Squall glanced at the monitor next. "He'll be fine," He said.  
  
=== === Esthar === ===  
  
Laguna watched the monitor with Kiros and Ward next to him.  
  
"Well, he's crazy," Kiros said. "This is not good," Laguna said. "Get my Odin, I want to see what he has to think about that freaky thing," Laguna ordered.  
  
"Freaky thing?" Kiros asked.  
  
"The guy, with the wings, who looks all scary... ugh, just get Odin!" Laguna shouted.  
  
=== === Galbadia, Dollet === ===  
  
General Carrway saw Drake tear through another soldier not 30 feet from him. Blood dripped off Drake's hand as he snarled and turned his attention towards the command vehicle.  
  
"YOU!" He shouted and started on his way towards them. Drake pointed his hand out and a black orb formed in his hand. He tossed it and it crushed everyone behind the General.  
  
He turned to see their blood remains and turned back to find Drake right in front of him.  
  
"You're General Carrway, you will tell me where Quistis Trepe, Edea Kramer, or Selphie Tilmitt is, NOW," He growled.  
  
The General was surprised to say the least. He couldn't find the words and Drake grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high into the air.  
  
"If you wish to see tomorrow, you will tell me what I want to know general," He snapped.  
  
"I don't know," Carrway choked. "You know, your lucky, I believe you," Drake said and whipped Carrway into the side of a tank.  
  
Drake then looked around and saw much of Dollet in shambles. "Damn, I guess I really did go off the handle didn't I?" He asked himself with a smirk.  
  
'Quistis obviously saw you and escaped,' Ultimecia informed him. 'Selphie or Edea will also do, but I would prefer a younger body then Edea's,' Ultimecia explained. "Well, when those idiot Seeds come get me, I'll just take Selphie if I haven't already taken Quistis," Drake said with a broad smirk.  
  
His wings braced themselves and lifted him into the air. He glanced down and growled. He'd consult Dingo later, for now he had to make sure he got way as he wasn't in the mood to take anymore bullet wounds.  
  
=== === End Chapter === ===  
  
Didn't advance the story much this chapter in my opinion, but next chapter I hope to push it further, anyway, thanks for reading.  
  
Please Review, or I'll cry. 


	6. A New Player in the Game

I do not own Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Shout outs-  
  
Somebody- Well Somebody, thanks for the review, keep watching my friend and see, things might go very oddly, it all depends.  
  
Juliet3- Thanks, I look forward to what's going to happen next too! Lol But really, I've got a pretty good idea on how it should look, and I'm hoping I can keep the interest levels up.  
  
Pretty Green Eyes- Ahh PGE, my most loyal reviewer, it took me awhile to try to stay as true to Seifer as I could in his reaction. As for Quistis's reaction, I'm not sure when that'll be involved, as I'm not sure when she'll find out myself, I've got a vague idea of when I'm going to put it in, the next few chapters I'm hoping to get a few more things straightened in the story.  
  
Chapter 6- A New Player in the Game  
  
Quistis glanced around Fishermen's horizon.  
  
She had no clue how long she could stay here, she had seen Drake almost immediately when she entered Dollet, would this be any different? If he could follow her anywhere, what was the point of running? A life of running was not what Quistis had in mind.  
  
She saw a large group of people looking shocked in front of a Store with Televisions in it.  
  
Quistis walked over and pushed through the crowd to see something she couldn't believe.  
  
Dollet looked as though it just went through a war. "The casualties are estimated in the thousands," She heard.  
  
This was her fault. She could feel her lungs seize up. If she hadn't run those people wouldn't have died, she knew it.  
  
She was now, honestly, more frightened then ever. He had gone and bombed a city, and fought their military, just to find her. How many more people would this demon kill?  
  
She immediately saw a picture of him form in her mind with a devilish smile on his face. "You can run, but you can never hide," He said with a deadly tone and then let off his screech, his fangs where born as he did.  
  
Quistis covered her ears and stumbled back.  
  
"Are you alright?" One man asked. She pushed him away and walked towards the docks. Quistis saw the vast ocean and finally calmed herself down. In that black void she saw him in, he was so real, and it was like he stood right in front of her.  
  
"He's starting to get to me," She muttered to herself.  
  
=== Garden ===  
  
The large flying Garden flew towards Dollet, no one knowing what really to expect when they got there.  
  
Rinoa was a wreck however, after seeing the footage of her father being hurtled into the side of a Galbadia tank, and left limp.  
  
There relationship had always been poor, but she never wished harm on him, ever.  
  
A large rumble came over the floating Garden and everyone shook, a few even falling.  
  
The command crew rushed to the bridge.  
  
Rinoa was last there to see three high tech power armor suits standing behind the office, while one sat with it's legs up on the desk.  
  
Squall looked furious.  
  
The shortest armor stepped forward and opened its helmet.  
  
"Dr. Odin?"  
  
=== Fishermen's Horizon ===  
  
Quistis kept to herself in the city, she rented a room out in the hotel and lied down letting sleep take her.  
  
Drake stood on the top of a train that headed for the city and looked at Dingo.  
  
"This had better be right for your sake Dingo," He growled. Dingo's ears pressed to the back of its head and it whined.  
  
"Shut up, I don't care if Coyote was a better tracker, you botched it back there in Dollet," He spat.  
  
=== Garden ===  
  
"Vell hallo my friends," Odin said.  
  
The other three removed their masks to reveal Laguna, Ward and Kiros.  
  
"We decided to pay a visit," Laguna said.  
  
"In state of the art battle armor might we add," Kiros said smugly.  
  
"Why are you here?" Squall asked.  
  
"The problem that you guys couldn't clean up in Balamb would be one reason," Laguna said in his rarely seen serious tone.  
  
"Sir, it wasn't there problem," Ian said stepping forward. "That thing..." He was cut off.  
  
"Comes from ze future, I deduced that immediately due to the genetic analysis of ze blood recovered," He said. Ian was shocked beyond words.  
  
"He is obviously from there, as there are too many temporal factors involves, and a high degree of sorceress energy as well, similar to that of Ultimecia's," He added.  
  
"I want to know what's going on," Laguna said simply.  
  
"He's from the future, and he's here to find a new body for Ultimecia," Ian said simply.  
  
"Oh, by the way, he's immortal," He added casually.  
  
"Zat is not true, nozing is immortal my friend," Odin stated and walked forward.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zell asked. "We've hit him with GF's, gunblades, beat the hell out of him, blown off body parts..." Zell was cut off.  
  
"He is not immortal because he is four beings in one," Odin snapped. "We don't know vat they are, but we do know that," He said.  
  
"We know one is Diablos, one is Drake, the human, and one is Ultimecia, we don't know what the last is," Ian said.  
  
"Interesting, so Ultimecia lives on inside his mind then?" Odin asked.  
  
Every Seed nodded.  
  
"I think I might have just the thing!" Odin proclaimed. Everyone blinked.  
  
"I can remove the Guardian Force from him, I know that they are merged beyond what anyone thought was possible," He started.  
  
"No, Ultimecia did it once in the last battle, but we had to defeat her to stop that," Selphie said.  
  
"Ah. Well, I know how to separate the Guardian Force from this Drake," he said crossing his arms.  
  
"I have the device ready, it's a type of energy distortion cannon," He said.  
  
"Who can use it?" Squall asked. "Anyone vith ze armor, they all have one installed on the right wrist, but it does take time to charge," He explained.  
  
"What?! You mean I have to fight that thing?" Laguna asked in shock.  
  
"Well, we do have one more suit," He said. "Each is armor protected with thick armor plates, has a thrust system that runs off solar power, has internal weapons including energy rifle, an energy distort cannon, and a depleted uranium round machine gun in the left arm," He explained.  
  
"Well, this is great and all, but we always seem to arrive late at the scene," Zell said crossing his arms and Irvine nodded.  
  
"Go to Quistis, and you'll find him," Ian explained.  
  
"How can we find out where she is?" Squall asked. "Her bank account?" Rinoa said in a quiet voice in the back.  
  
"What?" Laguna asked and looked over at the young sorceress.  
  
"Her bank account, we can track where it was," She explained.  
  
"Well, we'll need time to get ready," Laguna said. "Why?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Get people away from where we intend to fight him, so until that happens, we have to find someone to scout ahead and follow him," Laguna said.  
  
Everyone looked at one another. "I'm not going," Zell said backing off. Squall looked down a moment and knew he wouldn't go. "Even if we where in that battle armor, I don't think he'll be easy to take down, you've never seen anything like him fighting," Squall said.  
  
"I'll go," Xu said coming in from the back. "I'll just stay out of his detection range," She said professionally.  
  
"You do know the risks right?" Ian asked. "Of course," She said. "He had Ellone, and even Squall's daughter begging for death by the time he was through with them," Ian said.  
  
"Well he won't be looking for me," She said crossing her arms.  
  
"We do need everyone here for the attack..." Squall said.  
  
Rinoa suddenly gasped.  
  
"Rin? What is it?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Something else... Fishermen's Horizon," She gasped.  
  
=== 3 hours later, Fishermen's Horizon ===  
  
Drake walked through the streets looking at the people, he had stayed on the outskirts of the city, this time making sure he was not seen, he was completely aware of his surroundings.  
  
Quistis awoke to something grabbing the side of her thigh. She looked up to see something she couldn't even describe. When the creature grinned its fanged mouth down at her its other hand grabbed her neck lifting her into the air. The creature then jumped out the window, which shattered, and landed on a street near the outer rim of FH, the vast ocean looking beyond.  
  
Quistis kicked the creature in the leg and hit the natural armor like carapace.  
  
"Stop resisting," It spat in its raspy voice.  
  
"I think you had better let the women go, that's my prey your holding," Drake said standing in front of him as people began to flee.  
  
The monster grinned and chuckled as its cat like eyes mad contact with Drake's green eyes.  
  
"Drake," It rasped and let go of Quistis as she hit the cement, his leg now had dark bruises forming and also around her neck.  
  
The monster stood about 6'10, and was a humanoid. It had carapace armor plates scattered over its body, and in-between the gaps of the armor, its slick leathery skin showed. The armor carapace was a dark gray, while the skin was a lighter gray. Its had a normal human like mouth and noise, and a well built face, but it was the same leathery skin as before. The Carapace did not cover the neck, or face of the creature, but did cover around the head in three smooth plates. It had a long leathery tail that was about 5 feet long and it slithered along the ground. Its oddly shaped foot stepped forward and caused the ground to crack as it got itself prepared for battle.  
  
"How do you know that name?" Drake asked in shock.  
  
"I know more then you would like pawn of Ultimecia, my mistress is most displeased with yours, like her, you will be exterminated," It growled.  
  
Drake smirked, "So its like that huh? Winner gets the prize?" Drake asked. "I would have it no other way Mr. Almasy," It growled. Quistis caught the last part of the conversation.  
  
Two armor plates on the creatures back opened to reveal insect like wings and Drake's wings fanned out, the two stood ready for battle, and the creature smirked as the ground began to rumble.  
  
=== End Chapter ===  
  
That is the end of this chapter, sorry I have not updated in so long, but I have been EXTREMELY busy with school, I've been gradually working on this the last week, I really wanted more, but I felt it needed that I let you know I'm not a dead writer, and the story was alive. 


	7. True Powers shown Three Way Battle for F...

I do not own Final Fantasy VIII(8)  
  
Chapter 7- True Powers shown. Three Way Battle for Fishermen's Horizon  
  
As the ground rumbled the two figures smirked.  
  
The ground stopped and the two looked death seriously at one another.  
  
Drake looked on with a cautious glare.  
  
The tail on the back of the monster swished left to right.  
  
It lashed suddenly and cracked into the ground, sending a long crack along the concrete with a shattering boom.  
  
Drake suddenly felt an overwhelming force coming from the monster as it started to snarl and growl.  
  
This power felt familiar to him.  
  
The beast's tail suddenly shot out, and extended, stretching further and further into the city as it started to laugh.  
  
It stopped, it must have been over 50 feet long now. It quickly wound back and Drake saw an unconscious woman wrapped in the tail.  
  
Quistis was slowly backing away as she saw.  
  
"What's that for?" Drake asked narrowing his eyes. The beast purred and the woman started to scream. Drake looked confused as her body thrashed uncontrollably and then froze, dead.  
  
The beast dropped the body and shivered.  
  
"Now, that I've gotten a pick me up, you're next on the list Drake," He said with a smirk. "What did you do?" Drake asked looking shocked.  
  
"To maintain my mistress for this long, I need souls," He explained. "If you hold Ultimecia for another decade, you too will feel the hunger," He added.  
  
Drake looked cautious.  
  
"You have no idea the power you challenge Drake, my mistress is all knowing, and I have seen you fight, nothing but sloppy, completely relying on your false eternal life," It spat.  
  
"Now, allow me to demonstrate true power," It added.  
  
It cried out to the air with a bug like screech as green electric bolts ran up its body.  
  
"What's happening?" Drake and Quistis asked together.  
  
The ground once again rumbled but this time waves of the green energy blasted off of the monster's form, sending ripples of energy for miles around.  
  
Quistis felt the shocks of power blast through her body and it stung. Drake felt little as he watched in awe.  
  
As the beast's power rose, Drake felt just how much power was inside the monster. A strong force of wind began to blow off him and Drake's wings blew violently in the wind.  
  
At last, a bright green blast of light expanded and blinded everyone in the city until it faded.  
  
Drake looked in shock at the beast as it smirked, standing their confidently.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Drake gasped. "I am a being far closer to yourself then you could realize," It said.  
  
"What do you want Quistis for?" Drake demanded. "All questions that need not answering, for you will not live to see them," It growled.  
  
Drake smirked. "You're a fool," He said with a new confidence across his face.  
  
"I have never tapped into the depths of the powers I can summon, for I have never had to, and you already know how strong and fast I am," Drake said smirking.  
  
"Your bluffing, no being posses more power then I but perhaps a sorceress!" Spat the monster with rage.  
  
It then started to chuckle.  
  
"Your more amusing then her majesty told me! Stronger then I!" It started to laugh at its mock and its head turned to the air.  
  
Drake started to chuckle as well as black and dark purple bolts of power slowly rippled around his body.  
  
The beast stopped after a moment and looked with wide eyes and shock at Drake.  
  
The purple and black power started to flux and zapped off of Drake's body constantly. The ground began to rumble and cracks shot out all around it.  
  
"No... this can't be," It whispered to itself.  
  
Quistis was further back now and looked with shock at what was happening to Drake.  
  
Drake's wings spanned to their full wingspan and the leathery part of the inside of the wings glowed the brightly the dark purple energy as lightning crackled around him.  
  
Waves of force blasted out and the ground under Drake began to tear away as it formed into a small crater under him.  
  
Drake roared as a wave of the purple energy exploded away from him and knocked the beast back, its eyes now wide with fear and shock.  
  
Drake's body trembled with power as he stood there, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Allow me to show you what magic can come from this power," Drake said with a smirk.  
  
He used his speed to surprise the monster and was in front of him in a moment, he upper cut him and sent the beast flying into the sky.  
  
Drake started to chant to himself as he glared at the beast.  
  
Two purple eye beats shot from his eyes and blasted the creature that was high in the air.  
  
It fell like a rock in the sky into the water.  
  
A force under the water was seen and it traveled with extreme speed and tore into the side of the dock and exploded in front of Drake, revealing the enraged monster that kicked him in the face.  
  
Drake went flying back and broke through the building behind him to fall through the other side onto a street.  
  
When he got up he saw the creature running at him at full speed. The two roared and attacked on another.  
  
Quistis got up and made a full sprint break for it as she hear the sounds of the bodies of the two crashing and breaking through buildings.  
  
=== On route to FH ===  
  
The suit flew through the air and the sensors where going crazy.  
  
"What is doing that in Fishermen's horizon?" Xu asked in shock.  
  
=== Fishermen's Horizon ===  
  
Drake punched the beast through the side of a car and stumbled forward, his bruises already healing, before he could sprint to where he knew Quistis was it jumped on his back and slammed him face first into the ground.  
  
He rolled over and punched it in the face sending it flying back and landed on its back.  
  
The two jumped to there feet and rage was evident on both their faces.  
  
People scurried as they screamed to get away.  
  
"So you want to play huh?!" Drake shouted as the earth below him rumbled.  
  
The beast hissed. Drake gave a maddened smirk, the insanity in his eyes evident.  
  
"Then let's play," He said. He pointed his hand out and black and purple energy began to swirl into his hand.  
  
The beast snarled and its eyes glowed green, intense protective magic shield formed around it.  
  
Drake pulled back and snarled as the massive wave of power released from his hand.  
  
The beast's eyes went into shock.  
  
The massive wave of power enveloped the entire street, obliterating the sides of buildings and sending the screaming monster flying in the blast as its shield shattered and it was burned in the earth shattering beam.  
  
Drake fell to one knee exhausted. He nearly fell asleep when his eye shot open once more.  
  
'Fool! GET HER!' Ultimecia's voice shouted.  
  
He got to his feet and stumbled for a moment, his magic almost depleted, but he gathered his physical strength and bolted after Quistis.  
  
Quistis was at the edge of the city near the train tracks when Drake landed behind her.  
  
"Quistis," He said tiredly.  
  
She turned to him in fear and saw him taking steps towards her.  
  
A shining see-through talon appeared on each on his hand right hand's fingers.  
  
"She told me this won't hurt you," He said as he approached her, his face seemed to be trying to sound reassuring.  
  
"Stay back," She said in fright.  
  
"Can't you see? With Ultimecia you can have everything," He said taking another step. "Everything will be fine, I promise," His voice was smooth and calming.  
  
She trembled as he was right in front of her now; she noted the sweat coming off his forehead.  
  
"Don't worry," He said and raised the claw. "This is for the best," He added as he swung the hand down at Quistis, it never connected.  
  
Drake let off a screech of pain and stumbled back holding the bloody stump of a hand. Quistis's eyes slowly opened as she still trembled with fear.  
  
Her knees gave out finally and she trembled still as Drake continued to roar in pain.  
  
A thick metal bar flew spinning at Drake and cracked him in the side of the head sending him ten feet back and landed on the back of his head.  
  
Quistis looked behind her nervously, was it the beast?  
  
She then saw three people standing there.  
  
"C'mon, we have to get out of here," Seifer said with Fujin and Rajin behind him.  
  
"COME," Fujin said.  
  
Quistis shakily got to her feet and ran behind them.  
  
"Is that jr. Almasy, ya know?" Rajin asked.  
  
Drake had gotten to his feet, his eyes burning with rage.  
  
"SEIFER!" He shouted with rage. "Ultimecia is NOT pleased!" He snapped.  
  
"Such a touching seen," A voice said from behind Drake turned to see the creature, its tail looked different now.  
  
The end had been almost sucked in, and there was a hole in the back.  
  
The tail shot sticky webbing out and it pelted Drake to the ground, his wings covered in it and stuck on the ground.  
  
"Hah, its not always the most powerful who gets the prize!" It hissed and bolted past him. Drake howled in protest as the beast continued towards the four.  
  
Seifer raised his gunblade, and Fujin and Rajin got ready.  
  
"Now," Seifer said. The beast stopped and looked down to see nothing. The concrete under it had exploded from something under the platform.  
  
It went flying into the water. Seifer, Fujin, Rajin and Quistis ran past the still incapacitated Drake who snarled and roared.  
  
The group stopped in the middle of the city.  
  
"You lived?" Quistis asked Seifer. "Barely, now shut it, we have to find a way out of here, or you won't be you, and I'll be dead," Seifer stated. "Us too, ya know?" Rajin said.  
  
=== Ragnarok ===  
  
They flew past the single flying suit, it was Xu.  
  
They hadn't expected this to happen, but they had to get to Fishermen's Horizon.  
  
Xu was going to stalk Drake, but they where going to save Quistis. Right now, it was too populated to attempt to take Drake out, even with the massive damage to the city.  
  
Squall looked over to Laguna.  
  
"So, what did Odin say would happen when we separate Drake from Diablos?" Squall asked.  
  
"There is a reason why we are going to do it in an unpopulated area, put it that way," Laguna replied.  
  
They looked on they would arrive at Fishermen's Horizon shortly.  
  
=== FH ===  
  
The group hid in an alleyway.  
  
"Almasy?" She asked. "Yes?" Seifer replied. "No, the last name, the creature said it," She said. "She said he was named Almasy," She added. Seifer blinked. "Is that THING your brother or cousin?" She asked.  
  
"N-no" Seifer said immediately. An elaborate lie came to his mind. "Apparently he's from the future, and is my nephew, I have a brother right now, but I don't know him because I don't know my mom and dad," He lied.  
  
Rajin was about to interject when Fujin elbowed him.  
  
Seifer stared at Quistis a moment he could see some of her features in Drake's face. He could see some of his own as well. He turned away before she noticed and looked around.  
  
"I'm happy that you lived," Quistis said. "And thanks for saving me... Twice," She added. She looked nervous as well.  
  
"Uhh... no problem instructor," Seifer replied in an unsure tone. "Running from that thing has been hell," She said lying against a concrete wall. "Did you see what it did in Dollet?" She asked.  
  
Seifer nodded slowly.  
  
Quistis then realized something, they had nowhere to go.  
  
"You're going to die," She said in shock. Seifer nodded. "Why?" She asked. "Because, if Ultimecia gets you, I'm dead anyway, so I had to try, and she's not happy with Raj and Fuj either," He said, it was a half truth.  
  
She was shocked, they where just preventing the inevitable. She was doomed either way.  
  
A crack was heard and the four looked over to see the beast standing at the end of the alley, soaking wet.  
  
"That was a most interesting trick you used on me," It said and smirked. "And you Quistis are quite resourceful, after her majesty is reborn, you will produce strong offspring," He said stepping towards them. 'Offspring?' She thought looking at him oddly.  
  
Seifer got up and so did Fujin and Rajin.  
  
"I will enjoy draining you four of your fighting spirits, and then your souls," He said grinning.  
  
The wall beside him exploded and it snarled but from the dust in the air a muscled arm punched it in the head and set it head first into the wall next to it with a crack.  
  
The beast looked dazed as its head was partially imbedded in the wall.  
  
Drake stepped out of the hole and punched it again, shattering its head through the rest of the wall and its body went limp. He spat on it and turned to the four.  
  
He was breathing heavily as he started to make his way towards them.  
  
"Now that little annoyance is out of the way, your next," He said, but was heavily breathing.  
  
Seifer cased Fira and blasted him back. He was about to step forward when the creature sprung to life and its tail slapped him across the face. He staggered back put his left hand on his stinging face.  
  
The four looked shocked as the beast groaned and pulled itself out of the wall. It glanced at them and walked forward to be tackled from behind. Drake and the creature started to throw wild punches at one another as they rolled on the ground.  
  
The four ran past them as they tried to kill one another.  
  
Quistis stopped and concentrated. The air around them grew thick for a moment. Drake and the creature stopped fighting and saw the blackening sky.  
  
They looked at one another then at Quistis. "Shit," They said together.  
  
Far in the distance, Alexander launched his assault.  
  
The beams of power showered on the two and blasted them through the bottom of the city and into the waters blow, but also destroyed most of the two buildings. The two cried out as they hit the water.  
  
"Let's go!... ya know?" Rajin shouted and grabbed Quistis who was still looking at the hole in the ground.  
  
"Where do we go?" Rajin asked.  
  
"Train Station is out of order, and if we go to a boat they'll catch us, "Seifer explained. "So, we go anywhere we have to, buy time," He added.  
  
A building sank into the sea in FH. The group immediately knew what that meant as the city rumbled from another explosion.  
  
"FH will be gone soon," Quistis said watching another building fall.  
  
The large city slanted slightly. "Well go up the slant," Seifer said. They ran up hill through a street until they could barely walk uphill, because the city was tipping more.  
  
People where screaming and hiding now, but everyone knew it would do no good.  
  
Quistis, Seifer, Rajin, and Fujin ran behind a building.  
  
Because of the slant, the side of the building was more like the ground.  
  
It was an awkward silence as explosions where hear all around them.  
  
Quistis began to reflect on her life. Seifer cursed himself. Fujin attempted to think of a way out of the situation. And Rajin... errr... he was just... Rajinin it up!  
  
Quistis looked over at Seifer.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said frowning, she truly was, he just threw his life away.  
  
"Don't be, this isn't your fault," Seifer said.  
  
The silence was there for a long time until Quistis spoke again.  
  
"You all weren't the best students... but you're coming through for me, and putting your lives on the line," She almost whispered, tears on the brims of her eyes. The slant was getting worse.  
  
"So I want you to know," Her voice was cracking up as the 'pose' looked at her. "That I'm glad that I am here with you, when the world comes down," She said. The three lowered there heads.  
  
A screech was heard and a flying form flew up in front of the building, it looked ragged and beaten.  
  
He landed on the side on the building. Drake looked tired, beaten, and angry.  
  
"This is not how it will end," He growled as he lazily stepped forward. Seifer pulled up his Gunblade and got up.  
  
"Get lost, you can't take me on, and then get Quistis, and get away, you know that," He spat.  
  
"But I have to try," Drake said taking another step. "But I must admit... you are not as weak as I once thought," Drake then started to pick up speed.  
  
Seifer slashed down but Drake dodged and knocked him down.  
  
Rajin punched Drake in the face who stumbled back.  
  
Fujin stood up ready to fight as well.  
  
Drake then was slashed by Seifer, who had gotten to his feet, and the bullet from the gunblade went off.  
  
It tore through his shoulder and then through his wing.  
  
Behind them the creature landed, soaking wet.  
  
"I grow tired of this game, and I'm afraid the round is over, as this worthless colony is about to disappear into the great blue sea," He rasped. "Do you ever shut up?" Drake spat and ran to tackle him when it happened.  
  
The Ragnarok flew in at top speed and blasted the top of the building, it cracked in half and Drake along with the creature fell into the water below. It flew around again and fired the main cannon into the water where they fell.  
  
On the last pass it lowered in front of the building.  
  
"Get in!" A speak shouted as the doors opened. The four ran and jumped onto the aircraft.  
  
The doors shut and the might dragon like aircraft took off towards Garden.  
  
In the waters below, Drake and the creature still fought one another.  
  
=== Ragnarok ===  
  
Quistis looked with relief as Squall entered the room. He and Seifer glared at one another immediately.  
  
"Pubes," Seifer growled. "Lap dog," Squall replied.  
  
Just then Zell ran in behind them.  
  
"What's up?" He said in his high energetic state.  
  
Quistis walked over to Squall. "I want to go home," She moaned and then passed out.  
  
Zell, Fujin, Squall and Rajin rushed over. "I'm no doctor, but I think its exhaustion," Squall said. Seifer pushed past his two lackeys and picked her up.  
  
He immediately noted she needed a shower.  
  
"Take me to where I can dump her," He said.  
  
Squall didn't know how exactly to respond to that.  
  
Ian walked in and saw the scene and trembled with rage.  
  
"Put her down... NOW," He ordered. "Ian, shut up," Zell said and smacked Ian in the back of the head.  
  
Squall lead Seifer to the sick bay and Seifer placed Quistis on a bed.  
  
He was about to leave when he saw Rinoa and froze. He turned to Squall with a questioning looking.  
  
"She said some pretty incoherent things, and then pasted out, but she was our best lead to get to you," Squall said.  
  
"What did she say?" Seifer demanded.  
  
Ian was listening as well.  
  
"She said, that Fishermen's Horizon would disappear into the Horizon, and that Adel's Wrath would be rekindled on the world," Squall said.  
  
=== End Chapter ===  
  
That's where I'm ending the chapter, so HAH!  
  
LOTS of action in this chapter, but I do so enjoy writing action. It will most likely slow down for a little.

Quick note, FH did sinks, and more will be revealed next chapter, it's fun fun fun.

PLEASE review, I really like feedback


	8. Shadow Players

I do not own Final Fantasy VIII (8)  
  
Chapter 8- Shadow Players  
  
Drake exploded out of the water and let out a roar of hate and anger as he looked over the waters of where Fisherman's Horizon.  
  
He found no trace of the beast and started to glow with anger.  
  
'Stop bothering with him, and find me a vessel!' Ultimecia shouted into his mind.  
  
He hated her. Ultimecia's words rang in his mind until he was forced to conform.  
  
In a way he envied Seifer, he was no longer under her thumb. But then again, he wouldn't be alive were it not for her. But also, his parents wouldn't have been killed if not for her. But Seifer might not have become involved with Quistis if not for the Sorceress war. It was all so confusing to him, but it narrowed down to one thing.  
  
He despised her. He looked forward to the day when he wouldn't have to take orders from her anymore. Perhaps then he could get his revenge on her even.  
  
After all, she had manipulated every aspect of his life, from what he ate while he was still growing, to how he behaved. It ensured he was as big and strong as he was now. But the fact was she had controlled his life so much it was even to the point of basic activities. The punishment was most severe if he refused, it felt like his mind would burst into flamed and be stabbed by thousands of fine point needles.  
  
He reluctantly flew away from the site and turned his head as he left.  
  
'The damage I and that creature did to the city was not enough to sink it,' He thought.  
  
He remembered the pathetic image of his father at his demise and flew faster. Humans sickened him. Every human on this planet was responsible for his current living hell. The only relief from the hell was killing or fighting.  
  
He had to find Garden or Edea, he had no idea where either where.  
  
He stopped in the sky and then felt it. Rinoa. He could feel her. It was almost like a repellant, but she was there. He immediately realized where she was, Garden wasn't far, or was infact there.  
  
He felt her moving rapidly. "She must be on that craft," He mused. He started to chuckle as a purple aura flickered around him. He took off nearly breaking the sound barrier as his wings found new strength. As he got faster and faster, his chuckled turned to a maddened laugh.  
  
Exploding from the waters below the creature hovered above the water with its insect like wings keeping it above the water. He growled with annoyance and flew high in the air and began to draw in the souls of the victims of the city.  
  
"Once my mistress is born into the world once more all will be as it should," He rasped, becoming stronger from the souls entering his body. 'Spire... I need you to find me a suitable host... soon...' Adel's voice whispered in his mind.  
  
=== Ragnarok ===  
  
"Doctor Odin," Squall said as he and Laguna sat down. "Squall, I think you should know, that Fishermen's Horizon could not have sunken from the damage Drake and Spire did to it," Dr. Odin explained.  
  
"Spire?" Squall asked. "That is the creature," He answered. "How do you know that?" Squall asked. Laguna's face turned grim.  
  
"When we performed a coup on Adel, that was her last line of defense," Laguna explained. Squall looked at him with shock. "How did you beat it?" He asked. "We didn't, Odin turned him off," He said.  
  
"Turned him off?" Squall asked. "Yes, I am the one who designed and build him, knight project 73," Odin explained. "He was Adel's knight, I spent nearly a decade modifying him from his human form," Odin added.  
  
"Any other secrets I should know about?" Squall said anger apparent in his voice. "No," Laguna answered.  
  
"Excuse me, I've got to take to Kiros and Ward," Laguna said and left.  
  
Seifer was sitting down on the bridge with Fujin and Rajin.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do ya know?" Rajin asked. "We're gonna ya know, hitch a ride," Seifer mocked with annoyance in his voice.  
  
Rajin immediately shut up seeing the stress of Seifer.  
  
"Yo Seifer, what's up?" Zell asked. "Nothing Chic... Zell," Seifer said. "Oh, he's trying to be civil, what for this time?" Zell asked.  
  
Seifer glanced at him and then looked up. "Nothing really," He said looking at the ceiling. "Get lost, everybody, I'm trying to think," Seifer said.  
  
Zell shrugged and left while Fujin and Rajin seemed more hurt by his statement.  
  
"I can't get lost, I'm flying this," The pilot said from the front. "Well then you stay! Its not like you're doing anything annoying... for once," Seifer bit out. Selphie glared at him and continued piloting.  
  
'What the hell am I going to do about Quistis?' He thought. He then realized something. Ian would most likely tell her the truth when she woke... And he knew the reason why.  
  
He didn't like Ian, not at all.  
  
Irvine walked back and forth in the cargo bay. He was thinking on the magnitude of the situation. One super powerful godlike being was bad enough, now there was two of them.  
  
He immediately thought of Selphie, he had to keep her entirely out of this.  
  
Zell on the other hand was thinking about strategy for the first time in a long time. He was going through plans over and over in his head on how he could hold off one of the two monsters.  
  
He then looked at Ward who was standing in the power armor. 'Let's hope that cannon works,' He thought.  
  
Rinoa woke up groggily and rubbed her face. "Uhhh..." She moaned as she rolled off the medical bed.  
  
Ian was waiting in the room.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I'm going to let Quistis know a few facts when she wakes up," He said glaring at the woman. Rinoa looked slightly angry. "And what would those be Ian?" She asked.  
  
"I think you know," He replied coldly. "Are you so determined to prevent Quistis and Seifer from getting together at all that you'll say or do anything?" She asked. "You have no idea what kind of HELL that thing put my timeline through!" Ian shouted.  
  
"I feel sorry for Irvine," She muttered before exiting to fine Squall.  
  
Ian himself was bitter. Could no one see what he was trying to do? He was trying to save the world. Trying to save the world from the product of an ungodly union.  
  
Squall jumped to his feet when he saw Rinoa.  
  
"RIN!" He shouted smiling and ran over and hugged her. She returned his embrace and looked at him seriously. "What is it?"  
  
Seifer saw Selphie playfully jump when the Ragnarok started to go faster. 'She acts like a 5 year old and is going to be a mother... sad,' He thought.  
  
Squall entered the room and grabbed Seifer, before Seifer could react Squall threw him out of the bridge and onto the elevator behind. He walked on as Seifer gathered himself and the small elevator took them to the small level below.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Seifer snapped. "Rinoa has just told me something interesting," Squall said.  
  
"So? Is it some bullshit that I'm going to kill you in your sleep or something?" Seifer growled. "No, its that Ian is waiting in the sick bay to tell Rinoa about Drake," He said. Seifer remained quiet.  
  
"Don't you care?" Squall said showing anger. "Of course! But I also know that she'll find out eventually!" He shouted. "And who do you want it to hear it from? A guy who'll make you out to be some psychopathic rapist or from you," Squall said looking Seifer in the eye.  
  
"Why the hell are you helping me?" Seifer asked suspiciously. "To make sure another Drake isn't born," Squall said and walked away. Seifer didn't understand what he meant. Wouldn't doing this ensure something like Drake was born? He didn't understand.  
  
Seifer walked into the sick bay where Quistis began to stir and glared at Ian.  
  
"Can I help you?" Ian asked. "Out," Seifer demanded. "Who is gonna make me?" He replied. Seifer snapped him fingers and Rajin walked in and cracked his knuckles.  
  
Ian with a look of bitterness on his face reluctantly left with a glare directed at the former knight.  
  
Quistis groggily woke up. "Hey," Seifer said nervously.  
  
"I've got to come clean with something," Seifer said. Quistis just gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Drake is my son, or so it would seem, I lied before," Seifer said frowning. Quistis remained quiet.  
  
"His full name is apparently Drake Trepe-Almasy," Seifer said. Quistis started to laugh.  
  
"Oh please, you've got to be kidding me!" She said almost crying with the hysteria of the laughter. "Not meant to be a joke..." Seifer growled. She blinked once and then looked at Seifer for any sign of lying.  
  
"Me... an... and you?" She asked looking very hesitant. "Insane I know," Seifer replied.  
  
She shook her head and hopped off the bed. "I don't want to hear this, and I don't need to hear this," She said lowly. "Don't tell me that again, if you're not lying, I don't want to hear you say those words ever again," She said.  
  
"I refuse to be the mother of that... THING," She spat out. Seifer nodded, showing little emotion. "I don't need this!" She almost cried as she stormed out of the sick bay. "Why is all this happening to me?" She asked herself in the hall. Back at Garden, all she wanted to do was huddle into a ball and pass out in her room.  
  
She refused to believe she had slept with HIM, and given birth to THAT. Obviously Seifer's genes were the dominant in the mix, she must have passed very little to the child.  
  
Why did this all have to happen to her? Her life had just turned into a living hell. She'd been running from a psychopath bent on destroying her soul, a creature that as far as she could tell wanted to knock her up with the reincarnation of ADEL, and it turns out, one of them is her future son, and to top it off, the father was Seifer Almasy. She almost wished Seifer hadn't saved her.  
  
Did he save her because he knew about Drake? Was that the reason? Or was it something else. That question would bug her until she asked him, she knew that much. But she wouldn't ask him, at least not now she wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
=== On way to Garden ===  
  
Xu followed Drake as best she could. She already sent a message ahead of them letting everyone know Drake was on his way, he seemed to have not noticed her.  
  
She thought of something, if he hadn't noticed her, perhaps she could hit him with the disrupter cannon.  
  
'Does he ever sleep?' She thought as she saw the huge daemonic wings moving up and down.  
  
She slowly aimed the cannon and it started to charge.  
  
The weather started to turn as they moved further; it was almost like a typhoon now. Xu carefully aimed the cannon as her suit brimmed with energy from charging it. She fired the bolt of disrupting energy, just as Drake halted.  
  
The bolt shot clear past Drake.  
  
She froze with terror as the rain crashed down from above. Drake did nothing but continue on his way. 'He didn't see it?' She thought.  
  
She smiled with relief and continued following.  
  
Drake saw a forest below and landed. He mentally called out to Dingo, the hound would undoubtedly be their within an hour.  
  
He sat down on a tree which had fallen and took in the environment around him. He closed his eyes and looked asleep as he waited.  
  
Xu hid behind a tree and continued her observation.  
  
After about an hour the orange humanoid-Canine rushed towards him.  
  
Drake opened his eyes and glanced at the creature. "Dingo how nice for you to join me," Drake said smirking.  
  
A low growl came from Dingo and it turned into a vicious snarl.  
  
Xu was sending the conversation to Garden as it happened.  
  
"Oh I know, Fishermen's Horizon wasn't much fun, I wonder who really sank it, do you know?" Drake asked. Dingo whined in response and his ears flattened. "Oh don't worry about it if you don't know," Drake said smirking. "The more people who felt the agony of death the better," He said smirking.  
  
He stood up and petted the creature on the head who snarled in response. "Yes I know, they are watching us right now," Drake said. Xu didn't catch on for a moment until she saw Drake turn his head towards her and give an evil smirk. "Hello, its not very polite to spy on people, and shoot at them," He said in a playful tone.  
  
Xu hit the boosters on the armor and took to above. She was cut off by Drake almost appearing in front of her and elbowing her in the faceplate. The armor clanged with his hit and went spiraling back into the forest.  
  
She landed hard, but was almost unscathed because of her armor.  
  
When she looked up she saw the smiling Drake. She blinked behind the armor and his face turned to one of seriousness and slammed his hand into the chest plate, it cracked and Xu went flying back and broke through a huge oak.  
  
She barely got to her feet this time, the sheer impact of the hit made her feel like her body had just been crushed.  
  
She saw Drake making his now slow advance. "What's wrong?" He asked putting one hand on his hip.  
  
She pointed the machine gun out and blasted him with it. The shells from the high powered gun tore through his flesh and sent chunks of flesh everywhere. Black blood seeped from his body. He staggered a moment and his body and cloths entirely healed and he cracked his neck from side to side.  
  
"That was entertaining," He said smirking. She let the auto reload mechanism take its effect and started to fire the high powered machine gun again.  
  
Drake dodged faster then she could aim, before she could fire again he was in front of her. It seemed to go in slow motion as he pulled his arm back and grinned wolfishly. He punched her in the left shoulder. Inside the armor she cried out in pain as he tore through the power armor.  
  
He stood over her as she slumped against a tree.  
  
"Well, it seems your little spying operation is over," He said confidently and reached down for the helmet. The last image sent to Garden was his hand over the eye piece.  
  
Drake tore the helmet off the reveal the Seed hidden within.  
  
"Hello, my name is Drake, thank you for the warm up, but this is where it ends, shall we begin the interrogation?" He asked in a civil, sophisticated manner.  
  
Xu had never been as terrified in her life as she saw the handsome figure smirking down at her.  
  
"First things first, what was that cannon you fired at me on the way here, and what does it do?" He asked.  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"So that is the way you want to do this?" He asked smirking. He grabbed her now broken shoulder and tore his finger's into the flesh.  
  
An agonized scream was heard over the forest.  
  
=== Ragnarok ===  
  
The Ragnarok was almost at Garden, soon Squall and the others would hear the news of Xu's fate...  
  
=== End Chapter === 


	9. Changing the Game

I do not own Final Fantasy VIII (8)  
  
Chapter 9- Changing the Game  
  
2 days later-  
  
Drake dropped the now unconscious and trembling Xu on the ground.  
  
"Worthless," He muttered.  
  
He smirked at the knowledge he'd gained.  
  
"Do whatever you want with her Dingo, I believe I have an arrangement to be at," He said and with that, took to the sky.  
  
=== Garden ===  
  
Rinoa looked at the sky. She could almost feel them, Spire, Avatar of Adel, and Drake Demon of Ultimecia. She could feel both of them rapidly approaching, but for some reason that didn't matter, something in her mind continued to tell her it didn't matter.  
  
She was in a daze almost.  
  
Squall on the other hand was worried about Rinoa she seemed to be spaced out.  
  
He'd tried to get her to snap out of it, but Rinoa just moved through Garden in a daze.  
  
He couldn't be bothered to go to her at this point he honestly had other things to get done, like preparing Garden for a possible assault.  
  
Selphie walked away from the doctor's office confidently, everything seemed to be right in her pregnancy. Irvine had shown how happy he was before, and Ian seemed to be constantly interested, it was the only thing that interested him aside from killing Seifer and Drake.  
  
She wondered what her child would look like, it was too early to have anything really confirmed aside from the fact she was pregnant.  
  
Ian had been keeping to himself for the last few days, he'd been very happy for his father and Selphie, and now felt more determined then ever to defend them from Drake and Seifer.  
  
Quistis had been barely doing anything she was in her room most of the time, despite meetings about the Drake problem. She'd only leave to get her meal from the cafeteria.  
  
Seifer was involved at the meetings, but he obviously did not want to be there, and it was obvious the members of the meeting where having difficulties working with him. Something in the back of his mind cried out for him to help Drake, he couldn't understand what it was, but it was easily ignored.  
  
Zell had been training under great pressure for the last two days, and was trying to figure out a way, if any way, for him to put a stop to one of the two creatures.  
  
Rinoa walked into Squall's office and looked at him with a bizarre look.  
  
"Rinoa are you feeling better?" He asked with concern. "He's here," She said lifelessly.  
  
"Who's here?" Squall questioned.  
  
A loud screech echoed over Garden.  
  
"Drake!" Squall ran past the stunned Rinoa who looked at her hand and a feather materialized in it.  
  
=== Entrance ===  
  
Squall ran out of the elevator to see Drake standing with three bodies around him.  
  
"All too easy Squall," He said in his smooth voice.  
  
Seifer came from the cafeteria and Zell ran from the Training Area.  
  
Irvine came from the garage and Ian from the Student's quarters.  
  
"No sign of Quistis or Selphie? I'm so disappointed," Drake said with his arms crossed as he looked over the five males in front of him.  
  
He looked odd for a moment and looked up to see three flying suits of battle armor.  
  
"Who are they?" He questioned.  
  
The first one opened fire with its machinegun.  
  
Drake smirked and disappeared.  
  
The shells imbedded themselves into the ground where he stood.  
  
Flying above the three suits of armor Drake unleashed a wave of fire on them knocking Ward, Laguna and Kiros to the ground.  
  
"How dull," Drake said frowning. His left wing was shelled by two shots from Ian and Irvine and his wing was unable to fly. He fell 22 feet and crashed into the ground hard as his wing regenerated.  
  
Drake got up and saw one of the suits glowing.  
  
He pointed his hand out and fired a massive beam of power, hitting the suit head on and sending it flying through the wall behind them  
  
Ward fell off the side of Garden and fell past the ring and to the earth below.  
  
"Well, that's one vermin down," Drake said with a smirk.  
  
Squall growled, it was as if he knew that he was using the D-Cannon.  
  
"Nice trick by the way," Drake said and then rubbed his thumb over his lip. "The woman... I think her name was Xu, didn't take too long to break," He said with a broad grin.  
  
Squall immediately knew what he meant.  
  
"He knows about the cannons!" Squall shouted as Drake attacked Kiros before anyone could act.  
  
Drake shattered the armor with an upper cut and sent the unconscious Kiros flying.  
  
Laguna jumped back just in time to avoid Drake's backhand.  
  
Seifer and Zell attacked.  
  
Seifer sliced Drake down the back and he howled in pain. Zell punched him in the stomach and he lurched over.  
  
Laguna charged the Energy distort cannon and readied it.  
  
Drake noticed and jumped just as Laguna fired.  
  
The bolt of power hit the wall behind Drake and exploded, bolts of lightning seemed to blast out from it and crackled along the ground, then it faded.  
  
Drake then had a preditorial grin on his face. "Five minutes, you have to wait five minutes before your little cannon recharges," Drake declared.  
  
"But don't worry, I'll end all the suspense for you, by the time it has a chance to recharge you and your friends will all be dead!" Drake announced.  
  
Ian shot him in the chest and the demon went back higher in the air.  
  
"Ian, I've grown tired of your little interference!" Drake shouted.  
  
Irvine shot him before he could attack and Drake landed on the ground, black blood seeping from the side of his head.  
  
Drake roared as his wound closed and pointed both his hands out, two massive bolts of black power shot out, one hit Ian and exploded, the blast sent Zell, Laguna and Ian flying against a wall barely able to move.  
  
He then fired the other one at Irvine, who went flying back and smacked into a wall.  
  
"What was that?" Seifer asked Squall. "He's using Diablo's powers," Squall growled.  
  
"How very observant," Drake said smirking and taking a step forward.  
  
"Do you really want to hurt me?" Seifer asked. Drake stopped a moment and then smirk. "I want to kill you," He said simply and continued on his way towards the two gun-blade wielders.  
  
"Do you want to kill Quistis too?!" Seifer shouted. Drake froze. "I am giving her a gift, she should be honored with being the vessel of Ultimecia," Drake said frowning. "Well she's not! In fact, she's wondering how she gave birth to a monster like you!" Squall cut in.  
  
Drake glared at the two. "So you know," He said darkly. "It changes nothing," Drake spat and leaped at them.  
  
Just as it seemed that he would land on them a blast came from the side and knocked him through the side of the elevator and out the other side.  
  
Drake jumped back through to see a purring Spire.  
  
"You!" Drake shouted.  
  
Seifer and Squall immediately stepped back.  
  
Spire took a step forward and a golden aura flickered around him.  
  
Drake froze when he felt it.  
  
"What have you done?" Drake whispered. Squall didn't understand but Seifer did.  
  
"He's gotten stronger, I can feel it," Seifer muttered.  
  
Drake started to chuckle and landed on the ground next to Seifer and Squall.  
  
"What say we remove this inconvenience and get back to our little skirmish?" Drake asked the two.  
  
Squall and Seifer hurried away from him and readied themselves.  
  
"FINE! I don't need your help!" He spat and turned to Spire who was chuckling.  
  
Drake roared and attacked.  
  
The two locked hands immediately in a test of strength, the ground under both shattered as they pressed against one another.  
  
Surprisingly Drake continued to pull in and Spire dropped to one knee in pain.  
  
"I am still stronger, the power of Ultimecia can never be contested!" Drake shouted.  
  
"Your right," Spire hissed and his eyes glowed, he fired two beams through Drake's torso from his eyes.  
  
Drake lost his strength and Spire got to his feet and put more pressure in, he then moved forward and pulled his arms out.  
  
He tore Drake's arms off and then punched him in the face.  
  
Drake rolled back and steadied himself on his feet.  
  
His face healed and his arms sprouted out.  
  
"Fool! You haven't beaten me yet!" Drake cried.  
  
"I can't beat you Drake, at least, not like this," Spire said.  
  
Squall and Seifer just watched, but before they noticed the creature turned to Seifer and lunged at him.  
  
Squall dodged to the side but Seifer was hit hard on his hand by the creature's tail, dropping his gunblade. Spire then held him up in the air.  
  
A white aura flicked around the two.  
  
"YES!" Spire shouted. Seifer went limp and fell to the ground.  
  
Drake watched in horror as his father dropped into a heap on the floor.  
  
Spire's body began to tremble. "Ultimecia can challenge Ultimecia now!" Spire shouted as his body began to morph before them  
  
His toes sucked into his foot, leaving one armored foot on the ground with no toes. His armor smoothed out and his features did as well. He was no longer as bulging with muscle as before, now his arms leaned out.  
  
He put his hand to his new fair face and smirk.  
  
"Much better," He said in a deep voice. "Ultimecia was generous in the power she gave me," He added and turned to Drake.  
  
"Well then, isn't this interesting," He said smirking.  
  
Drake saw his father's body and started to tremble.  
  
Spire started to laugh in his new voice. "This is so wonderful! Ultimecia will be no more and I will find a suitable host for Adel! All will know her grace and horror once more! None shall be spared!" He started to laugh fanatically until Drake cried out in a rage.  
  
Spire looked at Drake continue his roar to above and his Wings glowed for a moment. The veins in his arms rippled and his entire body irrupted in a purple blow.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted. Spire stepped back in shock as Drake pointed his hand out.  
  
He started to chant as a swirl of black power wisped around him.  
  
A wave of unstable black power shot out and washed over the shocked Spire.  
  
Drake let the stream of smoke like black power fade and continued his rage filled face.  
  
Spire stood there completely untouched.  
  
Drake stepped back in shock.  
  
"What's wrong Drake?" Spire asked. Drake was lost for words.  
  
"Let me show you how a real knight of a sorceress does things," Spire said.  
  
Before Drake could react Spire head kicked him in the stomach.  
  
Drake went flying through the ceiling.  
  
Outside he put all his power into stopping himself and roared as he finally did. He was taken by surprise from behind and knocked back through the hole into the lobby and crashed into the ground spitting up black blood.  
  
Only Squall was able to watch aside from Irvine, but he was still stuck to the ground by the gravity spell.  
  
"The Ultimecia that was in Seifer is now apart of my mistress," Spire said. "And you, you are NOTHING!" He added with venom and prepared to attack again when he froze.  
  
Drake got up barely to see something standing before both of them.  
  
"You," Spire growled. "Rinoa," Drake said and was barely able to stand.  
  
"Go away," Rinoa said simply.  
  
Drake looked scared to death while Spire started to laugh.  
  
"And what if I don't want to huh? What is some weak piece of breeding stock going to do about it?" Spire said and started to laugh.  
  
Drake was now stumbling back.  
  
"She's awake," Drake said in fear.  
  
"Awake? What are you babbling on about?" Spire asked. When Spire looked back at Rinoa he noted her eyes where a solid glowing white.  
  
"Leave," She whispered. He hand pointed at the pair and a massive ball of light expanded from it.  
  
Drake was overwhelmed by the light and cried out.  
  
A black aura erupted from Spire and he dodged to the side and fled through the living quarters of Garden before it could defeat him.  
  
When Squall was no longer blinded he saw the form of Drake on the ground in the fetal position.  
  
Rinoa was passed out and the gravity spell was wearing off on Zell and the others.  
  
Laguna pointed his cannon at Drake.  
  
"Everyone stand back, we do this now," He said. With that, his suit charged.  
  
Drake started to come to his senses and barely got to his feet. He stumbled left to right and fell to one knee. When he looked up his eyes widened with terror as he saw the blue bolt of energy before him.  
  
As if slow motion it hit him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A blue explosion blasted out of Drake's body as it trailed over his whole body.  
  
It looked like it was burning him alive from the inside.  
  
He screamed in pain as electricity blasted out of the orb of power around him, blasting away parts from the inside of Garden.  
  
In a massive white flash it was over.  
  
Drake stepped forward, his eyes closed in a sleep like state and a small marble sized black and red orb landed on the ground below him.  
  
"Is that?" Zell asked. "Yes, its Diablos," Irvine finished.  
  
Drake's wings started to molt and fell off in a blood heap on the ground.  
  
Drake's eyes flashed open and he started to shiver and twist.  
  
His body started to pulse as convulsions ran up his body.  
  
A bulge appeared in his arm and he screamed out, soon more of them started to appear and his body continued to thrash. Huge muscles had sprouted out over his body, tearing much of his clothing.  
  
His body then started to tremble as he grew higher, now a full 6'11. The massive titan of a human landed on one knee breathing heavily.  
  
"What have you done?" His voice was much deeper now. Everyone was astonished at his appearance. He looked almost as fighting as before, had it not been for the wings, he would have looked far more terrifying.  
  
"What have you DONE!?" He cried out and charged only to have Zell attack.  
  
Zell easily dodged under his now slow punch and landed a hard punch in return on his abdomen.  
  
Drake's hands wrapped around his mid section and he went back grasping. He then fell to his knees and past out.  
  
"Man..." Zell said in shock. Drake had been defeated, and Dr. Odin would be here soon to clean up this 'mess'.  
  
Seifer slowly rolled over and groaned.  
  
"Seifer?" Zell questioned as he walked over with Irvine, Laguna and Squall behind him.  
  
Ian on the other hand prepared to shoot Drake when he heard a scream. He turned and ran towards it.  
  
He saw Spire blow a hole in a wall and exit to the outside of Garden. He noted who he had and looked shocked.  
  
"SELPHIE!" He cried out.  
  
Irvine ran to the area.  
  
Doctor Odin looked at the downed form of Drake. "Most interesting," He said as his research crew gathered him.  
  
=== End Chapter === 


End file.
